Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening
by Blue Eyes White Dragon 1988
Summary: AU- Harry Potter recieved more than his Mother's protection the night of Voldemort's attack. He has awakened a power that will one day change the course of the war. Harry Potter/Bleach Crossover. ON HIATUS.
1. The Spiritual Awakening

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Disclaimer: I Do not own any form of collected works from J.K. Rowling or Tite Kubo. I have no claim of the Harry Potter series or Bleach. I also have no claim over any characters that I have borrowed from other Authors, and reviewers. I personally thank Lendaras for the contribution of his OC. Hayao Tenrei.

**"Hollow,vizard mask,Inner Hollow"**

_"Thoughts of various characters"_

From now on Kido spells will be displayed like this. "Destructive Art #90 - Black Coffin" "Binding Art #9 - Strike"

* * *

Prologue: "Takemaru Seta"

My name is Takemaru Seta and I'm here to explain a few things before we embark on an epic journey through the life of an infant wizard named Harry Potter. The first thing is that Humans are not alone. Wizards exist, and have existed for thousands of years learning to cast spells, brew potions, and performing great feats the likes of which could never be explained by the most intelligent physicists. Wizards accomplish these feats using a unique innate force called magic. What is magic? Well not many people, wizards included have any definitive answer for that. The best explanation I can give you is that magic is a form of spiritual energy that manifests within certain living organisms, not just humans.

The second thing I'm going to explain is the existence of ghosts, and different types of spiritual beings. Lets start with ghosts. Ghosts are created by the magic that resided in the wizards body at the time of death. When a wizard tries to anchor themselves to the earth in their final moments, they use the last remaining magic they had to create a copy, or echo of themselves, memories and all. Spirits on the other hand are completely different. When somebody dies the chain of fate that connected their soul to their body breaks. When this happens the soul will pass on and be guided to the Soul Society, more commonly known as heaven. But that is not always the case, sometimes if the person who died was truly wicked they will be dragged into the gates of Hell.

Those are not the only fates that await a soul. Sometimes when a spirit is overcome by feelings of loneliness, anger, despair, and other negative emotions the spirit will refuse to pass on and will begin it's descent into a Hollow. A Hollow is born when the remaining pieces of the chain of fate that were broken in death recede and form a hole in the spirits chest. When this happens the spirit's body will become twisted and warped into a demon like visage, then a white mask resembling a porcelain skull will form over the spirits face. Once the transformation is complete the newly born Hollow will seek out other spirits and consume them to fill the emptiness inside themselves sometimes turning the consumed into hollows. Make no mistake, not all spirits that become Hollows are evil, witch is why the Shinigami exist to act as balancers.

Shinigami are powerful spirits that resemble Humans in appearance, and have large amounts of reishi, (spiritual energy). Shinigami store a large amount of their reishi in the form a sword called a zanpakuto. Zanpakuto's serve two main purposes to the shinigami other than containing their power. One ability is called Konso, witch is a ritual that sends lost souls to the Soul Society. The other function is to be used as a weapon to combat Hollows, and purify them before sending them onto the Soul Society as well.

Keep these things in mind, should you encounter something dangerous.

* * *

It was on October 31st, the year 1981 at Godric's Hollow that a miracle occurred. For the better part of two decades a magical war raged between the Dark Lord Voldemort, and those who opposed his reign of terror against non-magical blood. It was on this night that the war ended with the death of the Dark Lord himself. Nobody knows exactly how it happened, only that the nightmare was over.

The sky was black as coal, speckled with the bright luminous stars spread out across the vastness of space. A very stiff tabby cat solemnly looked up from its perch to gaze at them as if it was searching for something, or was simply lost in thought. Which was very unusual behavior for a cat. Even more unusual were the rectangular shaped markings around the cats eyes. It wasn't every day you saw suspicious activity on the streets of Privet Drive, where the inhabitants of the lovely suburbs were as normal as you find them. Especially suspicious behavior coming from a cat no less. It goes without saying this cat isn't ordinary in the slightest. In fact the cat was a witch named Minerva Mcgonagall who possessed the ability to transfigure herself into a an animagus, her form a Tabby cat. Minerva hadn't been sitting stiffly all day for no reason, she had been keeping a watchful eye one one particular residence, Number Four. All day long the occupants of that house were among the most unpleasant lot she had ever witnessed. In some ways they were even worse in their demeanor than Death Eaters. When she eavesdropped in on one of their conversations she overheard Vernon and Petunia Dursely lamenting the fact that they would be discovered to having been related to the Potter's, Who had lost their lives not even a few days ago.

Minerva was about to leave her place on a fence post when two oddly dressed figures strolled down the empty streets without a care as to who would see them. She could barely see them through the light emanating from the street lamp. Both figures appeared to be men, one of them she could recognize with ease despite the lack of visibility through her cats eye. It was none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in all his eccentric glory, complete with his royal purple robes, almost never ending silvery white beard, and a pair of deep blue eyes half hidden behind half moon spectacles.

The other man she hadn't recognized at all. He was slightly taller than Dumbledore, and considerably much younger if appearance was anything to go by for he appeared to be in his late twentys or early thirtys. He had a very tan complexion, and a head of full of thick ebony locks of hair arranged in porcupine-like spikes. His clothing was nothing she had ever seen before, but only somewhat recognizable from her readings on Japanese wizard customs. He wore a black kimono and hakama, with a white kosode underneath, and a white obi serving as a sash of sorts. Over his black ensemble was a pure white haori. What really drew Minerva's attention was the seemingly ordinary katana sheathed on the left side of his body above the hip.

Before she knew it, the lights on the street were being sucked into a "putter outer" currently being stashed away in Dumbledore's pocket. "Good evening Professor McGonagall" Dumbledore said smiling at the tabby cat witch. In an instant a very strict looking woman in emerald robes took the place of the tabby cat. "How did you know it was me?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "My dear I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly. Oh where are my manners? I'd like to introduce you to an old colleague of mine..." before he could finish, the unfamiliar man extended his hand toward Mcgonagall.

"My name is Takemaru Seta, or as the English prefer my given name first Seta Takemaru. I'd love to strike up a decent conversation, but there is little time and alot of priorities I've been neglecting as of late." Takemaru spoke with an obvious Japanese accent.

"Ah yes Takemaru-san is correct Minerva I trust you already know of the Potter's misfortune."

Mcgonagall nodded while wiping away the tears streaming down her face. "Yes I know, and it disgusts me about how blatantly obvious the rest of our society is out there celebrating, and running the risk of exposing us all. However my concern is for James and Lily's son Harry. Do you really intend to leave him here with those despicable muggles. I've watched them all day they are the worst muggles I have ever seen."

"They are the only family he has left, he's better off living away from all the fame he will undoubtedly be cast upon him the moment he returns to our society. The attention would turn anyones head. Ive already written his relatives a letter explaining my instructions. Hagrid will be here soon with the boy."

As if on cue there was the rumbling of a motorcycle in the distance coming from the sky. In mere moments the motor cycle touched ground and large man carrying a bundle of blankets stepped off. He handed the bundle to Dumbledore. Dumbledore moved a flap out of the way to reveal a tiny head with a small tuft of black hair.

Hagid smiled at the infant. "He fell asleep as we was fly'n over Bristol. Oh an I borrowed the bike from young Sirius Black."

Dumbledore began to examine the boy's head and found a curiously shaped scar of a lightning bolt directly in the center of his forehead. "I'm afraid he'll have that scar forever, which is not entirely a bad thing since I have a scar above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London underground."

Hagrid was about to burst into a bawling fit, but Dumbledore raised a placating hand. "Hagrid were not really saying goodbye. He will return to the world were he belongs in due time. I suggest that you take Professor Mcgonagall back to Hogwarts while My associate and I improve the defenses around privet drive. There are still Death Eaters on the loose."

"Right ye'are Professor Dumbledore."

Mcgonagall sighed knowing there was nothing more to be done here, and she was certainly not going back to Hogwarts on an enchanted muggle Contraption with a distracted staff member. "I can apparate to Hogsmeade just fine fine, thank you very much." Mcgonagall said in a huff leaving a loud resounding crack and empty space where she once was. Takemaru continued to stare in silence until Hagrid and his motorcycle were well into the distance.

"Now I'd like to discuss what I came here for with you before I have to take my leave."

Dumbledore rubbed his temples "This is about the boy's latent spirit powers isn't it?"

Takemaru nodded. "That goes without asking, otherwise I wouldn't be here. As you have probably suspected, Voldemort attempted to make a horcrux on that night. In a way he succeeded, young Harry Potter now has a piece of Tom Riddle's corrupted soul inside of him. Because of that he will have part of his soul being contaminated by Voldemort's. If it weren' for his Mother's protection the Hollowification would've already been completed by now, and Harry Potter would Become a Hollow trapped in a little boy's body."

Dumbledore gasped in horror. "If that happened then Lord Voldemort would be able to control him."

Takemaru withdrew a small silver gem-like artifact the size of a dime from his obi and placed it on the child's chest, it quickly sunk into the child's chest as though it were made of quicksand. "I have a solution. This soul suppressor will dampen the boys own reishi and alert me in case his powers start to develope. I will then temporarily seal off the Hollow part of his soul. For now he has to remain here under the protection of the blood wards until it is time I come for him and teach him to control his powers."

Dumbledore looked slightly more reassured. "Was it Lily's protection that gave him his powers?"

"No, her protection merely awakened a small portion of his dormant spirit powers. It is his own power that keeps Voldemort's contamination at bay, that is why I will come for him when his powers truly manifest, so he can control them. Now I will take my leave."

Dumbledore watched in awe as his associate snapped his fingers and a giant mouth like tear in the empty space in front of him opened up. Takemaru gave Dumbledore one last nod before he walked through the tear just as it closed up behind him and disappeared.

Dumbledore approached the Dursely's doorstep, and carefully placed the infant in front of the door. The he reached down and put the letter next to him."Good luck Harry Potter." He said before restoring light to the street lamps with his 'putter outer'. He swished his cloak and vanished on the spot.

**Review please this is my first fic. let me know what you think. I will explain more about how Dumbledore knows so much about spirits.**


	2. Hueco Mundo

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Disclaimer: I Do not own any form of collected works from J.K. Rowling or Tite Kubo. I have no claim of the Harry Potter series or Bleach. I also have no claim over any characters that I have borrowed from other Authors, and reviewers. I personally thank Lendaras for the contribution of his OC. Hayao Tenrei.

**"Hollow,vizard mask,Inner Hollow"**

_"Thoughts of various characters"_

From now on Kido spells will be displayed like this. "Destructive Art #90 - Black Coffin" "Binding Art #9 - Strike"

* * *

The sky was black all around. Within the sky alone, amongst the infinite blackness was a full moon casting it's light across a world covered in white sand. There seemed to be no signs of wildlife anywhere, and all the vegetation was either turning to dust or was crystalized. The whole world appeared to be dieing all around. The only redeeming quality to this world was the moon reflecting over the infinite white sands, making the land sparkle like a diamond that is incapable of loosing it's luster.

A mouth like tear in the black sky began to form out of no-where. Then a man wearing a white Haori jumped out of the mouth as it closed behind him. He landed gracefully on the sand. His expression was a mixture of curiosity and irritation. This man was none other than Takemaru Seta. _"That's strange, even though life is scarce here in Hueco Mundo, there should at least be some low level Hollows scurrying about. Not to mention my Garganta portal opened up way off target. I should have landed near the Forest of Menos where Ashido is." _

Takemaru growled in irritation when the sands began to shift and pile up into the size of a small mountain. _"There is no way Lunaganga is here on accident. He usually gaurds Las Noches. Someone placed him here on purpose. The same someone who was able to intercept my Garganta no-doubt. The most disturbing fact is that I didn't sense Lunaganga until the sands started shifting. The only beings who can evade my sensory abilities are high Captain level shinigami, there is no way a hollow of any level should be able to evade my senses." _

Before Takemaru could elaborate on his thoughts the mountain of sand began to shape itself into a humanoid form without legs. Covering it's face was a porcelin like mask. In the middle of it's chest was a humongous, gaping, black hole. The creature let out a bestial roar, the sound of it carrying overtones of rage and despair.

**"You have trespassed upon "Hollow" ground. I will enjoy devouring you SHINIGAMI." **

Takemaru vanished from view as the ground beneath where he used to be exploded in a shower of crystal and sand. He instantly reappeared in-front of Lunaganga as though he were there the entire time.

**"Who would've guessed you were capable of using Shunto, or whatever name you call that move to increase your speed."**

"It is called Shunpo, while I'd love to stay and talk to you about various Shinigami techniques. I simply don't have the time. I'l do you a favor and end this battle quickly. Binding Art # 61- Six Rods Prison of Light."

As Lunaganga prepared for another attack six wide beams of light slammed into his mid-section just below the gigantic hole. From a distance it would appear as though a mountain of sand was being supported by a golden flower-like construct around the base.

**"Curse you SHINIGAMI, this restraint won't last forever. I'll devour you yet, there is no escape from the sands of Hueco Mundo." **Lunaganga continued to bellow at empty air as Takemaru had vanished again.

Takemaru reappeared miles away from Lunaganga inside a dense crystalized forest. "Hopefully I'll find who is responsible for sending me off target in the first place." Takemaru voiced his concerns out loud to himself hoping that someone would hear him. He scoured through the forest of crystalized trees and couldn't shake off the feeling someone was following him. Yet His senses told him nothing. He continued searching through the forest of menos hoping to locate his contact Ashido, quickly. The search for his contact grew more and more fruitless as the hours went by. It was as if someone was purposely inhibiting his search. _"Ever since I arrived in Hueco Mundo things around me keep falling out of place. The forest of menos is usually crawling with Hollows yet I haven't encountered a single one." _"If I could find out who is responsible for throwing my Garganta off course than that would be a good start."

**"I am the one who Interupted your Garganta. That wont matter though you will die here and now. I am a Vasto Lorde class menos. I have climbed the highest up the Hollow evolution scale."**

Takemaru narrowed his eyes at the Hollow that suddenly appeared before him. He was almost equal in height with the hollow. The hollow could be mistaken for a human, except his skin was white as bone and he had a white mask covering his face which was reminiscent of a wolf. On his hands and feet were eight inch claws. The hole in his chest was the size of a baseball. "You have the appearance of a Vasto Lorde, yet I sense no reiatsu (spirit pressure) from you at all. Even a Hollow of your caliber shouldn't be capable of such a thing."

The wolf Vasto Lorde reared his head back let out a sadistic laugh. **" HaHaHaHaHa. It doesn't matter how I can hide my reiatsu, only that you weren't able to detect me. I could've easily snuck up behind you and killed you at anytime. But where is the fun in that? I waited to see if you were going to lose your nerve and give me an edge in battle. It isn't everday that a Shinigami enters Hueco Mundo so foolishly. I can finally enjoy a real battle with a Shinigami without going to the Human world and having to draw out them out the old fashioned way."**

Takemaru smirked in response to the Hollow's boasting. "It looks like you're giving me no choice Hollow." He drew his zanpakuto just in time to block a claw swipe from the wolf Hollow. Just as the wolf Hollow was rearing back for another claw swipe, Takemaru extended his arm out facing the Vasto Lorde with his palm open. "Destructive Art # 33- Blue Fire Crash Down." The wolf Hollow was struck in the chest by a blue fire ball, sending him into a crystalized tree smashing it into pieces, kicking up a cloud of sand.

The cloud dissipated revealing the wolf Hollow kneeling on one knee clutching his singed chest.** "Not bad Shinigami however that Kido spell isn't nearly powerful enought to kill me, youll have to do better than that." **To emphasize the point, the Hollow's bleach white skin began taking on a pinker shade, his muscles made destinctive tearing noises, and the singe from the kido spell began healing over. Then the hollow vanished, leaving a static sound in it's wake.

Takemaru shunpoe'd to the side just in time to prevent himself from getting eviscerated, instead he only received a few shallow lines of blood across his mid-section.

"It looks like the time for underestimating you is over. I didn't think you knew how to use sonido to increase your speed, let alone that your muscles shifting would increase your reaction time and strength. You have forced me to end this quickly." Takemaru reached out towards the wolf hollow, and kept his eyes firmly locked on. "Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation a flutter of wings.."

The wolf hollow reappeared and attempted a claw swipe for Takemaru's head. Takemaru shunpo'ed away, avoiding injury. The hollow grew frustrated and his skin started turning from pink to a dark red. At the same time Takemaru continued chanting.

"Ye who bears the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. in the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens.." Takemaru looked down and saw a claw protruding from the front of his chest. He looked behind him into the glowing orbs behind the hollows mask.

**"I finally got Shinigami. I told you I could kill you at any ti..." **The 'shinigami' on the end of his right claw began to crack apart and turn into sand.

"Destructive Art # 63 - Twin Lotus, Blue Fire, Crash Down." Takemaru said calmly as he fired two large gouts of blue fire from his outstretched right palm, incinerating the wolf hollow's legs out from under him.

**"AAAAAAHHHHH. How did you survive my attack? I left no signs of my prescence and I used my fastest movement."** The wolf hollow said as dug his claws into the sand to distract himself from the pain.

Takemaru leveled the hollow with a blank stare. "I had a silent replacement kido spell prepared for use as soon as your claw touched my chest. I distracted you with my spoken spell first. Any Kido master is capable of preparing two spells at once. One way is to say two incantations at once, or you can cover up a silent spell by distracting your opponent with a verbal one, like I did."**  
**

The wolf Hollow's mask began crack apart revealing the Hollow's mouth. He was grinning. **"Before I die may I atleast know the name of the Shinigami who killed me."**

Takemaru nodded. "My name is Takemaru Seta. Former and original 12th Squad Captain. For not making a single mention of devouring me I will be merciful and make this quick. Would you like die by spell, or by my blade?"

**"Blade of course. I have no regrets." **The wolf hollow didn't show the slightest bit of fear, which concerned Takemaru greatly.

_"Hollows almost 'always' have something to fear."_ Takemaru thought to himself while eaching for his zanpakuto. He quickly drew it and slashed the wolf Hollow horizontally, splitting his body in half and desintegrating it into spirit particles. Catching his breath Takemaru sighed. _"I never expected to encounter a Vasto Lorde that powerful who possessed the ability to eliminate his own reiatsu signature. Even more so, I didn't plan on using up a quarter of my reiatsu fighting one. The longer I stay here more Hollows will come seeking me out. Eventually news will reach Las Noches, and one of the Espada will confront me. I'll have to contact Ashido some other time. I will have to inform Dumbledore about this new developement. If my suspicions are accurate then somebody powerful is behind these events. The same person is undoubtedly responsible for Voldemort's rise to power. Which means that Harry's safety could be compromised."  
_

Takemaru opened up another Garganta, and exited the land of the Hollows. His next destination Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**Please Contnue Reviewing. Hollows aren't the only beings with a craving. What are Takemaru's suspicions, find out next chapter.**


	3. The not so Calm Before the Storm

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Disclaimer: I Do not own any form of collected works from J.K. Rowling or Tite Kubo. I have no claim of the Harry Potter series or Bleach. I also have no claim over any characters that I have borrowed from other Authors, and reviewers. I personally thank Lendaras for the contribution of his OC. Hayao Tenrei.

**"Hollow,vizard mask,Inner Hollow"**

_"Thoughts of various characters"_

From now on Kido spells will be displayed like this. "Destructive Art #90 - Black Coffin" "Binding Art #9 - Strike"

* * *

It had been over eight hours since Albus Dumbledore left the infant Harry Potter on the doorstep of his Aunt and Uncle. Even now as he sat in the Headmasters office, observing the various gadgets and gizmo's he acquired over the years. He couldn't put his mind at ease enough to fall into the blissful unconsciousness known as a good nights sleep. Instead he has been worried sick over what might become of Harry Potter. Alas he would have to place his faith in the enchantments and Kido spell barriers he and Takemaru had put up respectively. It was a good thing he cancelled classes for the week in honor of the Dark Lord's defeat. Otherwise he wouldn't have enough time to sort out his thoughts in his pensieve. However even as he put his last silvery strand of memory into the swirling basin. He couldn't help but feel there was more bad news to come.

It was then that he heard the gargoyle's voice. "Headmaster there is a Seta Takemaru here to see you. Should I let him in without the password?"

"Yes let him in." Dumbledore responded with as firm a voice as he could muster.

As the footsteps from the staircase grew louder, so did Dumbledore's impending sense of dread. In the doorway stood Takemaru with a serious expression on his face. "Minerva told me you cancelled classes for the week, that's good because we have much to talk about."

"I trust this has something to do with Harry Potter?"

Takemaru nodded before reaching into a candy dish and popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "It isn't like you to not offer one of these to your guests. I suggest you take a dreamless sleep potion when were done with our discussion."

Dumbledore weakly chuckled. "I will do just that. What exactly are we going to discuss?"

"Conspiracy theories."

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his own mouth knowing this particular discussion wasn't going to be enjoyable. "I am guessing you must have some urgent information, or this spontaneous visit would have never happened."

Takemaru nodded. "As you know, I have a Shinigami contact in Hueco Mundo who provides me with information on major Hollow movements. While I was on my way to meet him, my Garganta was thrown off course, and I was forced into a battle with the guardian of Las Noches. You remember Lunaganga."

"I do, I remember dueling him myself when a Hollow abducted one of my students years ago. Even though he is only an Adjuchas class menos, I had a hard time defeating him. Every time I cast a spell on him, his body would reconstruct from the sand. That is why he is the guardian of Las Noches. Why do you ask?"

Takemaru sighed. "Because we battled only a few Miles away from the Forest of Menos. Lunaganga is almost always patrolling around Las Noches. After I subdued him with a level sixties Kido spell. I used shunpo and arrived in the Forest of Menos. For hours I didn't enounter a single Hollow, not even a Gillian the weakest of the menos class Hollows. That's when I was ambushed by a Vasto Lorde."

Dumbledore gasped in shock. "A Vasto Lorde, out of all of the Hollows they are the strongest and the final evolution of a menos. From what I can remember they are so scarce in number you can count the entire population of them with your fingers. Even I never encountered one while I was in Hueco Mundo. At the very least they are as powerful as an average Shinigami Captain."

Takemaru opened up his shihakusho enough to show Dumbledore his shallow wound. "That isn't nearly as surprising as the fact that I couldn't even sense it's reiatsu. Hollows have never before possessed the ability to suppress their reiatsu. Only Shinigami have that kind of ability. The only Hollows who can do such a thing are Arrancar, and that is because they have aquired the powers of a Shinigami. The only known Arrancar are the Espada, who are the Governing body Las Noches. While the current Espada aren't fully evolved arrancar, they have the ability to reason better than any other hollow. Even the Vasto Lorde listen to them at times."

Dumbledore placed his right hand on his chin in contemplation. "If what your saying is true then the only way a non Arrancar Hollow could suppress it's own reiatsu would be if a Shinigami experimented on it. You said that the Hollow was a Vasto Lorde."

"Correct."

Dumbldore continued. "Then only a Captain level Shinigami would've been able to overpower it long enough to operate on it. You said that you were on your way to meet your contact, then it is logical to assume he's been found out recently. The Shinigami behind the operation must have known about your reconnaissance, and has been keeping an eye on you. He informed the Vasto Lorde of your location so it could Interrupt your Garganta and force you into a battle with it. If you were able to sense the Vasto Lorde, then you would've know about the ambush before you battled it. The Shinigami who put together this operation underestimated you."

Takemaru popped in another lemon drop. "Correct, As for how this Involves Harry Potter it is quite simple. Voldemort didn't acquire the knowledge about how to make a horcrux by himself. The only known copy of The Darkest Art is currently in your possession and has been since Horace Slugghorn became a potions instructor. Ever since I've been the 12th Squad Captain I've catalogued every magical spell in existence before I was exiled from Soul Society. From that point onward I passed that responsibility to my former leiutenant."

"How does this relate to Harry?"

Takemaru chewed his lemondrop before continuing. "The spell to make a Horcrux has existed for over 1500 years. Any of the Captains in Soul Society would have access to that information. Meaning whoever gave Voldemort the information on how the Horcrux spell is performed is also The same Captain who is responsible for setting me up to get ambushed the next time I tried to use Garganta to enter The Forest of Menos."

Dumbledore face was nearly ashen. "That means whoever was spying on you might know about Harry Potter's location. We have to move him immediately."

"No that won't be necessary. The magical protections you placed will keep any magical beings from finding him without you knowing first, and my Kido Barrier will conceal his location from any spirit from finding him unless it has the same unique reiatsu signature as a Vizard. The protection will last until Harry's reishi emerges, then I take him in for training."

Dumbledore sighed in relief that Harry would be safe for a few years. "At least the Boy will be safe for now. Are sure that Harry will become like you, a Shinigami that has obtained the powers of a Hollow?"

"There is no mistaking the reishi I felt in his presence. He will become a Vizard. The part of his soul corrupted by voldemort will eventually become an inner Hollow. I estimate his powers will emerge in about six years. Get some rest old man your remaining sanity will thank you. I wouldn't entrust my future charge's magical education to a lunatic." Takemaru grinned as he left the room and descended the stair case from the Headmaster's office.

* * *

**You just Gotta love conspiracy theories. Well you know what I love, you guessed it "Reviews" don't be to shy to give me a piece of your mind whether it's praise or constructive criticism I like both. They help me evolve as an author. **

**(Author's Note) If you see two chapters that are the same, that is because I'm writing up a new chapter and am going to replace one of them. Don't be surprised if you see two chapters identical in text just wait a little while for the update to finish, and you have a new chapter to read.**


	4. Mcgonagall and the Headmaster

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Disclaimer: I Do not own any form of collected works from J.K. Rowling or Tite Kubo. I have no claim of the Harry Potter series or Bleach. I also have no claim over any characters that I have borrowed from other Authors, and reviewers. I personally thank Lendaras for the contribution of his OC. Hayao Tenrei.

**"Hollow,vizard mask,Inner Hollow"**

_"Thoughts of various characters"_

From now on Kido spells will be displayed like this. "Destructive Art #90 - Black Coffin" "Binding Art #9 - Strike"

* * *

Minerva Mcgonagall, Teacher of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Master level Transfiguration specialist, and currently a _VERY _irate witch. While she has great respect and admiration for Hogwart' esteemed Headmaster. She was also due an explanation as to why she was brushed aside after spending an entire day watching over the household Harry Potter was to reside in. So she did something she wouldn't normally do, she allowed her righteous fury and indignation take over as she marched up the spiral staircase leading to the Headmaster's office. She was going to get answers come hell or high water.

As she entered her bosse's office not bothering to glance at his eccentric gizmo's and gadgets. She kept her eyes firmly locked on the radiant blue orbs of the Headmaster. "Albus I'm tired of you brushing me aside every time an important decision is being made. As you know I was against the Potter's decision to use one of their friends as a secret keeper, and I know damn well that those muggles in charge of Harry's well being are going to mistreat him."

With a tired sigh Dumbledore motioned to a chair. "Your absolutely right Minerva, please sit down I should've trusted your Judgement concerning the Potter's secret keeper. Allow me a minute to explain why it must be the Dursley's who will watch over the boy."

With a quick huff of indignation Minerva allowed the Headmaster to explain himself. "This better not be another one of your machinations."

Dumbledore quickly swallowed the lemon drop he had in his mouth. "How much do you know about Blood Wards?"

Minerva furrowed her brows in concentration. "Only that they are among the most powerful types of magical barriers in existence...You don't mean to tell me that your using the boy's Aunts blood relation to his mother as a base for the ward. Blood wards are only effective if the one connected to them has feelings of affection for the charge."

Dumbledore nodded. "You are correct, however the blood ward surrounding number four Privet drive is one I drew myself. I didn't anchor the ward to feeling's of affection. I used Lily Potter's sacrifice for her child as the base. For a Mother to sacrifice herself to protect her child creates a bond, a form of magic that was thought lost to our world. Even if Petunia Dursely has ill will towards Harry. She still carries the same blood as her sister and that is what will protect the boy."

Minerva wasn't completely satified with the explanation. "So Harry is protected from outside forces, what of his relatives they will surely not take up the responsibilty of raising a child that was imposed upon them. Not mention he is a wizard."

"I can only hope that they will abide by the conditions I have set for them."

Minerva was on the verge of outrage."CONDITIONS, this is nonsense. You are still playing with people as though they are pawns on a wizard's chess set. That Takemaru person is he another pawn in your twisted game of chess?"

"No, if anyone is a pawn it is me." Dumbledore replied calmly.

gathering her composure Minerval calmed down if only a little. "What do you mean? He doesn't even look half my age. How could you be a pawn of his?"

Dumbledore retrieved his wand from his robes and laid it down on his desk. "Any moment now Severus will be bringing me a phial of dreamless sleep potion. When he gets here will you consent to a Wizard's oath, with him as our bonder?"

To say Minerva was shock would be an understatement, even more surprising was the level of seriousness behind Dumbledore' words. "Why all.."

"Because we both know how stubborn you can be. However I'm not going to tell you in that capacity. You are a trusted colleague and a good friend. Yet what I will tell you has to be kept secret if anyone found out how much I know about Takemaru-san it will be the death of me. Oh and relax, the purpose of this oath is to keep you from unwillingly divulging what I have to say, since you aren't as familiar with occlumency as I am."

Minerva sighed in relief knowing this 'wizard's oat' was'nt of the lethal variety. "Why would Takemaru kill you?"

"He wouldn't. His enemies will, to get information on him...Ah Severus wonderful timing."

In the doorway stood a Man twenty one years of age. He was dressed in pitch black robes, billowing behind him as if a wind were passing by. His long greasy locks of black hair disheveled around his face, obscuring many of his features save for his pale skin and long hooked nose. "I have the phial of dreamless sleep potion if that is all I will take my leave."

"I'm afraid not Severus. Will you consent to binding me and Professor Mcgonagall in a Wizards oath?"

Severus politely nodded. Otherwise no trace of emotion on his face could be seen. He leveled his cold black eyes on Dumbledore. "Very well Headmaster. Link hands."

Mcgonagall and dumbledore linked their hands together as Severus placed his wand above them.

"Do you Minerval Mcgonagall swear on your life and magic that you will not willingly discuss any conversation we have in this room on this day. without my express permission." Dumbledore asked.

"Yes" A single tounge of flame wove itself around her hands.

Severus stashed his wand away in his robes. "If that is all, I will be leaving to repair the damage done to my classroom."

As soon as Severus descended down the marble staircase Dumbldore nodded to Minerva. "Now would be the time to proceede with any questions you may have."

Not missing a beat, Minerva knew the first thing she wanted to ask. "Exactly who is Takemaru Seta? How are you convinced he is more powerful than you."

"He Was once a Shinigami."

Minerva was almost speechless save for a quiet gasp. "I thought they were purely legend, to think there exist beings with the power to control death."

"Not beings, Spirits. Shinigami are human spirits who are charged with the duty of escorting the souls of the dearly departed onto Soul Society, as well as cleansing the world of Hollows. Witches and Wizards often call Hollows, demons. However they couldn't be more wrong. Hollows are merely souls that have been corrupted. Takemaru was one of the Most powerful Shinigami to ever exist before his exile. However to magic user who remember the legend of the Peverell brothers, he was know for the creation of the Deathly Hallows."

If Minerva was shocked before, there was no word for what she was now. "Not only are Shinigami real, so are the Deathly Hallows, and you have been associating with their creator all along. Do you know the whereabouts of the Deathly Hallows."

"Only two, the cloak of Invisibility, and In my possession is the Elder Wand."

"How did you come into contact with Takemaru?" Minerva asked after regaining some of her composure.

Dumbledore stood up and glanced out the window of his office. "After I defeated my old friend Gellert Grindlewald, I retrieved the Elder Wand from him. On that day I swore to myself that I would Not allow myself to be in a position of power, for I knew it would corrupt me as it did him. Takemaru found me, and out of respect he personally trained me in it's use. Determined not to neglect my responsibilities as the most powerful wizard alive, I allowed myself to be an adviser to the Minister of Magic should he need me. Then I took up the mantle as Headmaster of Hogwarts. I knew my talents would be most beneficial to future generations of witches and wizards who wouldn't squander their talents as I did mine."

Minerva Mcgonagall's respect for Dumbledore grew by leaps and bounds. However that wouldn't stop her from pointing out were his decisions had flaws, after all nobody is infallible. Yet she had one last question on her mind. "If Takemaru truly did create the Deathly Hallows, how did he do it? I thought magic dissapears with the witch or wizard after death?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "You know in all the years I've known him I never once thought to ask that question. I susgest you retire for the day and take tomorrow off as well, after all anything discussed in this room will be bound by the Wizards Oath for another day."

Minerva Smiled before descending the spiral staircase. Dumbledore taped his wand on a blank wall, and a lavish bed room appeared before him, not wasting a second he downed the contents of his dreamless sleep potion and was consumed by blissful unconsciousness in mere moments.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep'em commin. I will continue to spruce up old chapters to correct mistakes.  
**


	5. Urahara Shoten

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Disclaimer: I Do not own any form of collected works from J.K. Rowling or Tite Kubo. I have no claim of the Harry Potter series or Bleach. I also have no claim over any characters that I have borrowed from other Authors, and reviewers. I personally thank Lendaras for the contribution of his OC. Hayao Tenrei.

**"Hollow,vizard mask,Inner Hollow"**

_"Thoughts of various characters"_

From now on Kido spells will be displayed like this. "Destructive Art #90 - Black Coffin" "Binding Art #9 - Strike"

* * *

Almost a week has passed since Harry Potter was left on the doorstep of The Dursley's at Number Four Privet Drive. Takemaru was currently walking down the streets of Karakura Town, a nice little suburban town located in western Tokyo. In his right hand was a black bag which was rustling. The nights were usually quiet other than the occasional Hollow attack, or teenage punks desecrating various public facilities. Nothing really eventful ever happens in Karakura town. Which is why it is the perfect place for spiritual beings to congregate in secret.

_"Do I take a right, a left, Goddammit WHY can't that idiot Urahara Kisuke ever give me good directions. How am I supposed to find his new store now?"_ Takemaru continued mentally swearing almost missing a small building tucked between an office and a small single family home. "Urahara Shoten, about time I found it." _"Where are Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta? They usually wait outside, I'm sure it's not important."_

"Takemaru-san welcome to my humble abode."

Takemaru craned his head to the side to see who was addressing him. It was a man wearing a large black Haori like overcoat with diamond like patterns at the hem. Underneath he was wearing a green kimono and green casual pants. On his head was a green and white striped bucket hat. He wore geta sandals in place of normal footware. His dirty blond hair reached to the base of his neck and a single lock separated his eyes. Everything about this man screamed 'I'm weird.'

"Not bothering to carry your Zanpakuto with you any more, Urahara?"

"I'm currently in the process of converting it into a cane. Oh and the meeting is about to start." Urahara said with a jovial expression on his face.

Takemaru and Urahara walked towards the store. "So is Kurosaki Isshin going to be late again? I have something I would like to discuss with him."

"No, he's currently locked in verbal war with Ishida Ryuuken about their differences in medical practice policies... Oh have you seen Yoruichi-chan I miss her so much." Urahara put on an exaggerated display of longing.

Takemaru grinned before handing over the bag he was carrying. Suddenly a black cat jumped out and clawed Urahara across the face. "Kisuke You Bastard I'm never spying for you again."

Urahara tried to console the angry cat who somehow possessed the ability to talk. Takemaru glared at Urahara "Why did you feel the need to spy on me in the first place."

This joviality in Urahara's demeanor seemed to vanish as though it were never there. "One of my security devices I installed to guard the Hougyoku was deactivated. Only someone who has a mastery of Kido could have pulled that off, luckily it wasn't stolen."

Takemaru nodded no longer glaring, while contemplating what was said. _"It probably wasn't stolen because the perpetrator solely wanted to confirm that Urahara had it in his possession. Simply deactivating one security device would not even come close to what is required to steal it."_ "I understand your uneasiness involving the Hougyoku, and now that you've told me this my theory I discussed with one of my associates is no longer based on conjecture."

Before the conversation could continue the two shinigami and cat were already inside the Urahara Shoten waiting to initiate a meeting.

The inside of the Urahara Shoten was wholely unremarkable save for the various scientific gadgets Urahara must have been experimenting with, littering the ground. Inside the store in a room at the back sat five figures on tatami mats around a short circular wooden table. One was Takemaru, next to him was the cat Yoruichi, to her left was a man with a doctor's coat and a light stubble reaching all the way from his chin to his side burns. Directly across from Takemaru was Urahara and between him and Takemaru was a man with shock white hair and thin framed glasses. He was the only one wearing a business suit.

"Now before this meeting can officially begin. I want to address all concerns now and have them over and done with." Urahara said addressing no-one in particular.

The first to speak up was the man in the business suit. "I want you all to know that I have no intention of fulfilling my fathers legacy, and continuing to be a Quincy. Unless what we will discuss tonight affects me or my wife in some way then I will take my leave."

The man with the stubble smirked. "Still as insensitive as ever eh Ishida, in case you have forgotten I have a wife as well, and even though I have temporarily sealed my Shinigami powers away. I would rather not remain ignorant of what's happening around me."

Urahara raised his hands in a surrender like gesture. "No need to nit pick at each each other, were not here to fight. In fact we all have priorities we would rather be attending to. Lets hear what Takemaru-san has to say. "

Takemaru began to explain the events from the Moment Harry Potter was placed on the Doorstep of his relatives House, to his unexpected battle in Hueco Mundo. All ears were attentive to what he had to say the entire time.

"Urahara just got done informing me of an attempt on the Hougyoku before the meeting began. If we connect the dots and add up what we all know. Then we all arrive at the same conclusion. Someone, a Captain in Soul Society is behind the events of Voldemort's reign as the Dark Lord, as well as the attempt on the Hougyoku."

"I was hoping he would'nt make a move until a few centuries from now. So I never told anyone who didn't know already, who was responsible for my exile."

Takemaru narrowed his eye at Urahara. "You mean to tell me you had an Idea who was jerking Soul Society around. You told me it was the Council of fourty six."

Urahara shook his head. "It was actually Sousuke Aizen. He was manipulating things the entire time. Neither I nor the Vizards told anyone, because we were defeated and humiliated in the worst way possible."

Takemaru sighed sympathetically. "Pride means everything to a Shinigami. I can understand why you and the Vizards kept those events secret."

"very well, now I will take my leave." Ryuuken said breaking the tension while ignoring Isshin's shouts.

Takemaru looked over to him. "Keep your senses on alert please. Seeing as your senses are better than mine, you could at least do that much."

Ryuuken nodded before exiting the store.

"So now that we all know who are enemy is, does anybody have a better lead on his motivation?"

Urahara nodded. "If I had to guess, I'd say Aizen was using Voldemort's reign of terror to kill as many people in a violent manner as possible through the killing curse. As you know, the killing curse rips a person's soul out of their body. If somebody dies in that manner the likelihood of them becoming a hollow is increased, due to the violent nature of their death, and the negative emotions involved. With more hollows under his command, Aizen has an innumerable number of 'test subjects' for 'shinigamification' experiments should he ever aquire the Hougyoku. Eventually he would have an army of Arrancar under his command to either destroy or rule Soul Society."

"I figured that Arrancar would fit into the picture somehow. As long as he doesn't aquire the Hougyouku that should put a halt to his plans. However I have another matter to discuss."

Takemaru then turned his attention to Issin. "Isshin in a few years Harry Potter's spiritual powers will manifest. While Urahara and I have already discussed how we will train him. I am unfit to raise a child. I am requesting that you look after Harry, if you wouldn't mind."

Isshin smiled and slapped Takemaru across his back really hard. "Of course I would be glad to look after the boy a few years from now. Masaki and I were planning on having a few kids of our own. I'm just glad your not asking me to take him in right now." Isshin let out a good natured laugh of relief that Takemaru wan't asking him to adopt Harry right away.

"Well Masaki is waiting for me at home and I don't want to be late for our anniversary night. I have responsibilities as a good husband and a_ lover_ to take care of."

Isshin left the Urahara store leaving the remaining inhabitants with looks of disgust and confusion.

Yoruichi pawed at Takemaru's Haori "Are you really sure it's a good idea to let Isshin be the one to raise Harry?" Now that Takemaru really thought about the possible outcome. Thoughts of Harry challenging people to fights and trying to pass it off as training filled his mind. It wasn't a pretty picture.

"Not really, he was a former Captain and will unseal his powers if his family is ever in trouble. Harry will grow up in a stable environment under Isshin's care. He'll need that kind of upbringing to reverse the damage I had a hand in afflicting to him by leaving him with the Dursely's. He seems like the best choice out of all of us." Takemaru said still not entirely sure it was the right decision, however he was trying to convince himself more than anybody else.

Takemaru then sweat dropped. "Oh and Yoruichi I forgot to apologize for capturing you in that bag earlier. I've been on edge ever since my battle with that Vasto Lorde in Hueco Mundo."

"Don't worry about it, we both know it's URAHARA's fault for convincing me to spy on you. He must have known you'd react that way."

Urahara at least had the decency to rub that back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry I'll never do it again."

"GOT THAT RIGHT." Yoruichi proceeded to maim and claw Urahara.

Takemaru sweat dropped again. _"Time for me to leave before I get involved in a 'cat' fight."_

With the grace and speed of a cheetah Takemaru fled the Urahara Shoten with no intention of getting caught up in Yoruichi's vengeance on the loony shop keeper.

* * *

**The plot thickens. For those who haven't guessed it Takemaru isn't an Arrancar he's a Vizard, just to clear up confusion. He can use Garganta because Hollows can, and he's been exiled from Soul Society for a long time, plenty of time to learn how to master Hollow powers. If Takemaru comes off as 'Gary Stuish' please let me know in a Review so I can correct that problem. You will eventually get a better Idea of Takemaru's power level, and his own unique weakness.  
**


	6. Sirius Black

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Disclaimer: I Do not own any form of collected works from J.K. Rowling or Tite Kubo. I have no claim of the Harry Potter series or Bleach. I also have no claim over any characters that I have borrowed from other Authors, and reviewers. I personally thank Lendaras for the contribution of his OC. Hayao Tenrei.

**"Hollow,vizard mask,Inner Hollow"**

_"Thoughts of various characters"_

From now on Kido spells will be displayed like this. "Destructive Art #90 - Black Coffin" "Binding Art #9 - Strike"

* * *

Running down a crowded street in London was a man in a black robe. His face contorted in hatred, his eyes pure onyx set on the individual he was chasing. He is panting, a wand grasped firmly in his clenching hand. His name is Sirius Black, best friend of the deceased James Potter. For two whole weeks Sirius has been chasing down the mousy, or ratlike traitor Peter Pettigrew. Peter or known in certain circles as Wormtail was the true secret keeper for the Potters. He was the man who was supposed to ensure the Dark Lord Voldemort never find the Potters. Instead he sold them out for petty reasons and now he was running as if the legendary dog of death known as the Grimm was chasing after him. In some ways that might very well be the best way to describe his situation.

Sirius began to push the oblivious muggles out of the sidewalk and into the cobblestone streets as he hunted down the rat faced traitor. However one of the apparent muggles moved out of way just in time to avoid being thrown down. Sirius didn't get a completely good look at him but his spiky black hair and tan skin stood out just as much as his black suit. However Sirius couldn't care less, he had a score to settle.

The two wizards kept running pushing random muggles out of their way. One determined to evade, the determined to kill. Eventually they ran into a deserted alley.

"Nowhere to run Wormtail. I'll finally have my revenge for what you did to James." Sirius practically growled his words as he pointed his wand at Pettigrew.

"You don't know the horrors the Dark Lord is capable of. It was Either me or them."

"I WOULD"VE DIED TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS." Sirius bellowed at the traitorous rat.

Instead of responding, Pettigrew withdrew his own wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA." He yelled, his eye's alight with sadistic glee.

Sirius ducked as a jet of sickly green light flew over his head making a wooshing noise. "Expeliarmus." He returned fire with the classic disarming spell.

Pettegrew made a swishing gesture and a garbage can that intercepted the red light from Sirius's wand.

"Voldemort taught you a few tricks eh. Your still no match for me. Impedimentia." Sirius responded attempting to catch the rat at one of his known weakpoints.

Pettigrew erected a shield charm that deflected the spell into the brick wall to his left, blasting a small crater into it. "Cruc.." The unforgivable was never finished as a voice came out of nowhere

"Binding Art # 9- Strike."

Suddenly a strange red energy began rising from the two wizard's bodies, completely immobilizing them. They were frozen in place as though they were made of stone. All they could do was sweat as they heard footsteps coming closer and Sirius recognized the man in the black suit he almost knocked over.

"Two wizards both in close association with James Potter, both come running down a muggle street like mad men, and neither one bothers to hide the fact they are wizards with this little light show that can be seen from the street. I wonder why?"

Sirius tried to break from the strange red force that was crushing down on him keeping him from moving even an inch. "Who are you to interfere, while I'm avenging my best friends death? Wormtail was the real secret keeper. I would rather die than betray my friends."

The stranger wasn't entirely convinced. "As for who I am. My name in British customs would be Seta Takemaru. I'm interfering because I witnessed a strange event as I was exiting a business meeting to finalize the payments one one of my properties here in London. What do I see but two grown wizards knocking muggles down and trying to kill each other in an alley. The oddest part is that you mr. Black were supposed to be the Potter's secret keeper who betrayed them to Voldemort. Yet Mr. Pettigrew is the one being chased and it was he who was using dark magic. In order to establish any sense of clarity, I must bring the truth to surface by viewing your memories with one of my more 'unique' spells, as Mr Pettigrew is somehow skilled in occlumency."

Wormtail was desperately trying to break from his bonds, then he closed his eyes in concentration. His body began to shrink into the form of a rat.

"HE"S GOING TO GET AWAY." Sirius bellowed.

Takemaru smirked. "No he's not, all he did was make it easier for me to restrain him. His body still has a red glow signifying that my spell is still in effect. The smaller the target the easier it is to restrain them_. _You can than Dumbledore for pointing out to me that the two of you are animagi."_ "The kido spell I used was low level and intended to be used on Hollows but their size makes it hard to use effectively. The smallest Hollows are the Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde this spell won't even tickle them. Humans however it prevents them from moving no matter what they change into, and once they get smaller there is no changing back until I lift the spell. Pettigrew fell right into my trap now he cant apparate. Score one for the Vizard." _

Takemaru grinned as pulled on a pocket on his suit and stretched it to impossible lengths. Then he withdrew what looked like an applesauce jar. He picked up Pettigrew by the end of his tail as though he would get sick from holding him, and dropped him in the jar sealing it with a lid. "Hope he likes his temporary new home. Oh and Mr Black you will accompany me to Hogwarts we have much to discuss with the Headmaster." Takemaru waved his hand and the restraining spell on Sirius was lifted and his body stopped glowing.

Sirius watched in rapt fascination as Takemaru stretched his pocket again and dropped the jar containing Pettigrew in it. "I know you have many questions however as it stands, the Ministry is still under the impression that you are a criminal. We must clear this up at once."

Sirius didn't argue that, however he wanted answers. "You were following me, you didn't happen to find me and Pettigrew by coincidence. I am an Auror, I know a set up when I see one."

"Yes, Dumbledore wanted me to be the one to bring you to him under the suspicion that you were a traitor and he wanted to verify it himself. What I didn't expect to find was you chasing Pettigrew, and him admitting that he was the one to betray the Potters. Had the Ministry found you first you wouldn't even have a trial. You would spend the rest of your life rotting in Azkaban. As for how I can cast spells without a wand I'll explain that in Dumbledore's office. We will be taking an unregistered portkey. Hold on tight, my portkeys are nothing like the ones your used to."

Takemaru withdrew two muggle clicky pens and handed one over to Sirius. _"I hope the gigai (Fake Body) I'm in doesn't get damaged, I've never used this item while wearing one."_ "Click it when your ready and you will be transported right inside the Headmaster's office."

Sirius nodded and one click later he was engulfed in blue light and vanished without a trace. Takemaru clicked his own pen and vanished in a similar fashion.

* * *

Dumbledore was quietly reading Transfiguration Today, one of his favorite publications while happily sucking on a lemon drop. Then two bright flashes of blue light startled him to the point where he dropped his magazine, fell out of his chair, and swallowed his lemon drop and stared coughing. Out of the lights appeared Sirius Black who looked like he was about to vomit and Takemaru Seta respectively.

"Greetings Mr Black, I trust you know why your here?" Sirius wasn't fooled by the joviality for a second.

"If your wondering if I betrayed my best friend and his wife your mistaken. We switched secret keepers at the last second before the charm." Sirius answered enraged at the thinly veiled accusation. However his tone changed to one of deep sorrow and his eyes were blank and empty. "We knew Voldemort would suspect me of being the secret keeper, so we switched to Peter. Nobody would've seen it coming. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO KEEP THEM SAFE, it's my fault." Sirius fell to his knees and wept for the loss of his best friend and his family.

Takemaru placed a reassuring hand on Sirius's back and withdrew the jar in his stretchy pocket. He handed it over to Dumbledore. "He is telling the truth, when I confronted him and Pettigrew. I immobilized them, and threatened to read their memories. Sirius didn't even flinch. Pettigrew tranformed and I placed him in the jar you currently hold. What they didn't know was that I overheard them arguing in the alley as they fought. Pettigrew admitted to betraying the Potters to Voldemort, and attempted to use the unforgivable curses on Sirius."

Dumbledore let out a sad sigh. "Sirius would you forgive an old man for not seeing past his own foolishness?"

"Make sure my name is cleared, that bastard Wormtail gets what coming to him, and allow me custody of my Godson."

Dumbledore reached for a lemondrop and popped one in his mouth. "Consider the first two requests fulfilled. However we cannot allow you to have custody of Harry Potter. For now he must remain with the Dursley's, then he will stay with one of my associates. I can allow you to be his neighbor, you will play the part of Mrs. Figg's nephew. That is all I can allow."

Sirius protested. "Lily and James named me his godfather, it's in their will."

"That is inconsequential." Takemaru said with absolute certainty.

Sirius charged at Takemaru dropping the muggle clicky pen. Takemaru made a swishing motion with his right hand. "Binding Art # 1- Restrain."

Sirius's arms were bound to his back by an invisible force, the lack of balance caused him to fall and land on his face. He turned his head and glared at Takemaru. "Why can't I raise my own Godson?"

Takemaru sighed. "Because Harry will eventually develop very special powers that he must be trained in if he is to control them. The same powers I'm using to keep your arms bound to your back. These powers are only available to 'certain types of individuals.' "

Sirius had a look of defeat in his eyes. "As long as I can still see him I'll cooperate, he is all I have left of James."

Takemaru released the spell on Sirius and smiled. "I'm sure Harry would love to hear stories about his Parents as he grows up, and I'm sure you'll do a great job explaining to him how the Wizarding world works. Just try not to force your biased opinions onto him."

"Biased opinions what do you mean?"

Takemaru pointed to the Hogwarts crest hanging on a banner. "It's no secret that you hate your family who have all been sorted into Slytherin house with the exception of yourself. As such your experiences involving that house have been less than pleasant. What I'm saying is let the boy form his own opinions about things in your future conversations with him. Contrary to popular belief not everyone who was sorted into Slytherin was evil, Not every Hufflepuff is stupid, not every Gryffindor is fearless, and not every Ravenclaw is intellectually superior to everyone else."

Sirius had a look of curiosity. "So which Hogwarts house did you attend?"

Takemaru picked up the pen Sirius dropped less than a minute ago. "I never actually attended Hogwarts. I learned at a 'different' school. Had I actually attended Hogwarts I'm sure I'd either be a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw. I have a tendency to bypass rules and laws for the sake of sating my curiosity. In-fact the pens we used as portkeys are one of my recently finished experiments, and are completely illegal. The reason being, that they are nearly untraceable to anyone. Only a select few would be able to discover a method of tracing them."

A wicked smile crept it's way across Takemaru's face. "In other words I can appear right in the ministers office while he's on break, and pretend to be the Minister of Magic himself. I could forge his signature on any document I wanted, and be out before he returns from the loo." Takemaru's smirk faded into a grin. "Of course I wouldn't actually do that, although I've been tempted to from time to time."

Sirius smirked. "I could've really put something like that to use in my days at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore blanched at the thought of Marauders with untraceable teleportation devices. _"As amusing as those days were, i've never had to do so much paperwork in my life." _"Takemaru-san as engaging as this discussion is I'm sure your a very busy man and have much to do."

Takemaru grinned internally. _"I knew it, the barmy old coot is afraid of pranksters who give him to much paperwork." _"Well I've done my good deed for the day. I'll leave the details of upcoming trials to the two of you, just don't loose exibit A." Takemaru pointed at the rat in the jar before he clicked one of the pens and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Sirius groaned like a spoiled child. "Had I known what that thing is capable of when he gave it to me, I would've stashed it my pocket first chance I got."

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his blue eyes. "That most certainly is an amusing gadget."

* * *

**I will explain later why Takemaru is capable of inventing things that have magical properties. What I'd like to see are your thoughts in a review. Reviews make me happy :) I know I have alot of explaining to do, like how is Takemaru familiar with the mental arts. That explanation will come later. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Harry and the Hollows

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Disclaimer: I Do not own any form of collected works from J.K. Rowling or Tite Kubo. I have no claim of the Harry Potter series or Bleach. I also have no claim over any characters that I have borrowed from other Authors, and reviewers. I personally thank Lendaras for the contribution of his OC. Hayao Tenrei.

**"Hollow,vizard mask,Inner Hollow"**

_"Thoughts of various characters"_

From now on Kido spells will be displayed like this. "Destructive Art #90 - Black Coffin" "Binding Art #9 - Strike"

* * *

Five years have passed since the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and the world was slowly on the way to recovery. Sirius Black, who was to be known as a criminal was declared innocent of charges against him by the Wizenagmot. Peter Pettigrew, who was known by the alias 'Wormtail' was sentenced to life imprisonment in the wizard prison Azkaban, for multiple counts of unforgivable curses and conspiracy against the Ministry of Magic. It would take a great many years before the world could ever truly recover from nearly two decades of magical war.

Yet not all was well. At number four Privet Drive, a small boy six years of age with untidy black hair, and vibrant innocent green eyes was tending to the various plants in-front of the single family home. One would assume he was supervised. However his relative's could care less about him. The boy's name is Harry Potter, and to his relatives the Dursely's, he was an expendable freak, and an abomination to their peaceful existence. They saw him as nothing more than a freeloader who mooched off of their questionable 'generosity', and as such they reserved virtually all of their chores for him to do. If Harry ever got hurt in the process the Dursely's would tell him "suck it up you freeloading freak, and GET BACK TO WORK." It was usually Vernon Dursely, Harry's uncle who would look over his no-chinned, beefy neck to glare at him any chance he got.

Harry's other relatives weren't much different in their treatment of him. His cousin Dudley was the same age, and as such they attended the same school. Harry never had any friends in school because Dudley would threaten anyone who approached his 'freak' of a cousin. On many occasions Harry would be forced to run away from Dudley and his gang as they played a game called 'Harry Hunting'. The rules to the game were simple, hunt Harry down and pummel him.

Academically, Harry was way below the school's average for his grade level because he was afraid of what would happen if the Dursely's found out he was smarter than their 'Didder-Dums.' According to the Dursely's, Dudley could do no wrong. Although Harry was terrified of his relatives he still found was to pay them back. Most often he would laugh behind His uncle and cousin's backs as he reminded himself that they looked like a pair of 'pigs in wigs'.

However Harry's Aunt Petunia was downright nasty to him. She would send Harry out to do chores normally reserved for Adults, and would almost always resort in Harry getting injured somehow. If Harry ever refused to do any of the chores, Dudley was allowed a few extra hours of 'Harry Hunting' or Harry would be locked in his room, which was a cupboard underneath the stairs. The punishments only seemed to escalate whenever something strange or unexplainable happened around Harry. Instances such as Harry growing his hair back every time his aunt shaved it off, whenever Harry was caught taking to the garden snakes in the backyard, or the time when Dudley's gang chased Harry around during a game of Harry Hunting and Harry vanished and reappeared on the roof of the school.

None of those incidents ever came close to being stranger than the noises Harry would sometimes hear. They sounded like a cacophony of pain, misery, sadness, and anger. Harry could hardly ever tell them apart. One time Harry made the mistake of telling the Dursely's about what he heard, and the end result was being locked in his room for a week with no meals, and his only company were the spiders that crawled around him. The first thing his uncle Vernon said to him was "There is no such thing as magic" even though Harry never once brought that subject up.

Even on special occasions, and holidays Harry wasn't freed from the Dursely's tyranny. Most of the time the Dursely's never gave Harry a gift unless it was either a cruel joke or something humiliating like rubbish, or a coat-hanger. Harry's 'favorite' present was a dirty shirt several sizes too big for him. During Christmas Harry spent his day cooking and cleaning while the Dursely's celebrated without him. Harry wasn't in any of the family photographs The Dursely's like to pretend he didn't exist.

Harry's life wasn't always hard for him. Whenever the Dursely's had to go anywhere, he stayed with Mrs. Figg and her nephew Sirius. While Mrs. Figg was mad as a hatter, and had her entire house smelling like cabbage. Sirius broke that monotony by being kind to Harry and explaining to him why strange things happened around him. At first Harry was skeptical that the explanation for all his 'freakishness' was magic. So Sirius proved the existence of magic by withdrawing his wand and muttering a quick 'repairo' spell and fixed Harry's glasses right before his eyes. However to fool the Dursely's into thinking Harry's glasses were still broken he wrapped tape around the nose piece. Harry didn't know why, but the more time he spent around Sirius the more it felt like he was reconnecting with a long lost relative.

* * *

"Sirius why can't I live here with you? I hate the Dursely's, all they ever do is make me do chores, and treat me like rubbish."

Sirius's heart went out to Harry, and that reminded him of why he hated Takemaru and Dumbledore for being responsible for Harry having to live with the Dursely's in the first place. However Sirius had plenty of time to grow up, and Understood Dumbledore's reason for Having Harry stay with the Dursely's under the blood protections. If the Death Eaters had ever found Harry's location he would have been tortured and killed in ways too horrible to describe. Not only that it would have been all over the headlines, which reminded Sirius of the fact that the Prophet hasn't mentioned any recent Death Eater captures, or ministry raids on Dark Wizard properties. He surmised that the remaining Death Eaters have either fled, or paid off the ministry.

"Sorry pup, if I had a choice I'd like you stay with me as well. Now how would you like to hear a story about your father. He and I went to the same school, and we were a group of pranksters. You wouldn't believe the amount of trouble we caused our professors."

For hours harry sat in rapt attention as Sirius told stories about flying motorcycles, werewolves, enchanted castles, and pranks on a greasy git named Snivellus. Harry often wondered at night alone in his cupboard if he would ever have adventures like the ones in Sirius's stories. He could already see himself flying on a 'top of the line' racing broom.

Unfortunately for Harry, Sirius's stories weren't the only stories he was subjected to at Mrs. Figg's. She would often tell, and retell every story about each and everyone of her seven cats. Harry could name off all seven in his sleep. Occasionally Sirius would cast the tarantellegra jinx on Mrs. Figg's cats and Harry would watch as they danced to the Electric-Slide, and burst in a fit of laughter. Sometimes Sirius would jinx the cats into performing musicals while they ate dinner, it was quite ironic to see actual cats performing CATS the musical. It was a miracle that Sirius never got reported for animal endangerment.

No amount of entertainment lasted long enough to make either Harry or Sirius forget about Harry having to return to the Dursely's.

* * *

Sirius sighed in sympathy for his godson. "Well Harry it's really dark out, and time I returned you to the 'three little pigs'." Sirius led a chuckling Harry out of Mrs. Figg's house and into the pitch black night. The only source of illumination were the street lamps. That's when they heard it, an unearthly howl. The very same howl that haunted Harry in his sleep, only now it was closer that he ever heard it before.

**"RRRRrrrrrooooooaaaaaarrrrrrr"**

A giant black distortion in the sky formed from nothing, directly in-front of HArry and Sirus. A horrifying creature stepped out of it. The creature was two stories in height, and it's body was humanoid in shape, and covered in thick red fur. It had hands the size of sewer lids with five five wicked elongated talons on each finger capable of rending flesh in seconds. In the center of the creature's chest was a gaping hole the size of size of a soccer ball. Covering it's head was a porcelain-like mask reminiscent of a lions skull, and behind the mask was a thick orange mane.

**"So much reishi coming from such a tiny morsel HAHAHAHAHA" **The creature laughed, keeping it's hunger filled, glowing red eyes on Harry. Harry crouched behind Sirius, shaking from fear trying to ignore the creatures hunger filled gaze.

"HEY you vile creature. Stay away from my godson." Sirius brandished his wand as if it were a sword, and pointed it directly at the creature's mask covered face.

**"I'm no creature you fool. I'm a hollow and I'm here for the little morsel behind you. In other words it's FEEDING TIME"**

Sirius didn't give the hollow any time to so much as lift a finger. He swished his wand at the hollow's abdomen "EVERBERO." The hollow was struck by an invisible force, and was sent flying back into several cars parked on the street. Not wasting any time, Sirius threw Harry over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could. Sirius fully intended to put as much distance as possible between himself and the hollow. Sirius was also hoping the enchantments around the Dursely's house would protect Harry.

"Sirius what was that thing? Why did you call me your godson?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"That thing is a hollow, whatever a hollow is. And to tell you the truth, I'm not really Mrs. Figg's nephew. She lets me use the time she's supposed to be watching over you to let me get to know you better. I pretended to be her nephew because the Dursely's wouldn't allow me to see you if they knew I was your godfather." Harry was at a loss for words, however he didn't have time to ponder that when the hollow reappeared not even one hundred feet from the Dursely's house. Sirius halted and placed Harry down.

**"I had to open up a portal to catch up to you, and that attack of yours actually tickled. I will have my meal, and my REVENGE."**

The hollow opened it's mouth and a glowing, pinkish ball of energy began to form. Sirius motioned for Harry to stay behind him as he prepared his next spell. The hollow aimed it's ball of energy at Sirius and released it. Sirius waved his wand in an intricate pattern "PROTEGO MAXIMA" the ball of energy collided with a golden dome, and rebounded into one of the neighbors picket fences. _"I can't keep this up forever, I need a spell that can end this all at once. The only spell that can do that off the top of my head is Avada Kedavra. I can't use an unforgivable. The only other spell is one that Snivellus favors, but that spell is considered dark." _One look at Harry's quivering form was all that was needed to convince Sirius of how bad the situation really was, and what he needed to do to.

Just as the hollow was about to charge up another pink ball of destructive energy. Sirius gathered up his magic, and might into one last spell. He violently slashed the air in-front of him and aimed his wand directly at the hollow's mask "SECTUMSEMPRA."

A red line began to form across the hollow's mask, dripping blood as though it was caused from a slash from an invisible sword. **"NNNOOOOOOOO" **the hollow screamed futility as it's head split into two pieces. The rest of the hollow's body fell to the ground with a resounding thud, and blood pooled around the area where it's head used to be. A wave of pure relief flooded Sirius as he fell to one knee, having used up a good portion of his magic in that spell. _"Dark magic or not. That spell sure saved our lives. No wonder Snivellus favors it so much."_

"Sirius there are more hollows coming." Sirius was about to ask how Harry knew, when at least twenty more black portals formed in-front of them and hollows off different sizes, shapes, and masks appeared in-front of them cutting off all access to the Dursely's house.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sirius knew he could take one, maybe two more hollows before he exhausted all of the magic in his body. "Harry when I tell you to run..."

"That wont be necessary."

Sirius and Harry turned around to see a man wearing a white hoari over a black kimono and hakama.

"Takemaru what are you wearing, and why are you here?" Sirius practically snarled.

Takemaru walked past the two wizards and stared the hollows down. "What I'm wearing is called a Shihakusho (garment of dead souls) what you saw me in last time we met was a gigai or as you would call it, a false body. I had to wear one or it would be quite odd for muggles to bump into someone they can't see. As for why I'm here, I'll tell you as soon as I deal with these low level hollows...OH, and you might want to take Harry at least ten yards behind me."

Not needing to be told twice he grabbed Harry and did as Takemaru instructed. _"If that thing I fought was a low-level hollow, then what are the high-level ones like?"_

**"Our meal is getting away..." **The hollows were about to advance when they felt a crushing sensation washing over them as though the gravity in the world grew in intensity.

**"This one has high reiatsu, lets devour him instead." **Harry now forgotten by the hollows. They were fixated on their new prey.

"Before anyone of you so much as thinks of 'devouring' me, lets have a battle to see if your worthy enough." Takemaru goaded the hollows.

**"Your a cocky one, we'll give you that. However you don't stand a chance against us. We number in the twenties." **The 'lead' hollow stated with an air of arrogance.

"You made a big mistake assuming that your quantity beats my quality." Takemaru held his left hand in-front of his face as though he was trying to grab something. A white mask began to form. It looked as though it were a demon's hannya mask seen in theatre, except it had no mouth opening. It had red lines under and above the large eye holes. The last prominent feature on the mask was the two large devilish horns protruding from the forehead.

"I havent had a hollow to hollow fight in a long time." Takemaru grinned as he placed the mask over his face. His sclera turned black, while the Iris turned pale yellow instead. **"I'd suggest you start counting your last breaths. I intend to finish all of you in one attack." **Takemaru said in a robotic monotone.

The hollows were enraged and began to charge in masses, bearing down their claws, fangs, talons, and various other sharp implements. Their intent was to skewer Takemaru. However the threat if imminent death didn't even phase Takemaru as he stood his ground. He raised his left hand outward toward the horde of hollows as though he was trying to reach out to them. Then a bright ball of dark red energy began to form in his outstretched palm. **"This is the end for all of you." **He stated like it was a well known fact.**  
**

The hollows still rushed towards Takemaru, completely ignorant of the red ball in his hand.

**"CERO ESPARCIR." **Takemaru said as he closed his hand around the ball of energy. The ball exploded outward in what looked like a red flash of light that took the form of a rain of oversized crossbow bolts. Each individual bolt struck a hollow and incinerated it's mask and head. After the 'crossbow' shower ceased. Takemaru turned around and waved his hand and his mask evaporated into smoke, just in-time for each hollow corpse to fall to the ground in a bloody heap.

Sirius and Harry were shocked at what they had witnessed. "What are you? And what kind of spell was that?"

Takemaru looked Sirius in the eye. "I am a spirit, more specifically I am a Vizard. What you witnessed was my 'Cero Esparcir'. It's a technique I use for the sole purpose of defeating multiple low-level hollows at once. It allows me divide the power of a normal Cero based on how many targets I intend to hit. It's not a technique I'd recommend using on a high, or even mid-level hollow. I created this technique to save valuable energy that would normally be wasted if I fired off multiple Cero's. Why use many when I can get the job done with one. For that reason I'd say this technique is ingenious."

Sirius still had one nagging question on his mind. "Why didn't anyone wake up and complain about the noise?"

"I cast a soundproof barrier around the neighborhood, and when the barrier fades away it will trigger the memory modification kido-spell I attached it to. Everyone will assume the damage was done by teenagers who were out late drinking and driving. Now lets go have a chat with the Dursely's about Harry's future living arrangements shall we?"

Sirius was about to ask what would be done about the hollow bodies that were making him gag, but decide he was better off not knowing.

Harry was too worried about the talk with the Dursely's to care about his surroundings. Needless to say the Dursely's were about to come face to face with what they have feared for the past six years.

* * *

**(Author's Note)**

** Something I'd like to explain is Takemaru's purpose and power level. Takemaru was created to be a mentor-like character for Harry who is knowledgeable about magic and spiritual powers for reasons you will find out later. He was once a captain of the Gotei-13, if you hadn't guessed. Takemaru is equal in power to captains like Kyouraku and Ukitake. However if he fought them both at the same time he would lose. Yamamoto would have to resort to using Bankai if he wanted to defeat Takemaru at full power. The reason Takemaru is powerful is because he became a captain at the same time as Kyouraku and Ukitake. That puts Takemaru's age at 2,000 + years. **

**Some of you wonder about what I'm going to do for Harry's third year now that Sirius isn't going to be in Azkaban. All I can tell you is that is going to be a big year, yet it will stay close enough to canon. Somehow everything fits nicely. **


	8. Out with Dursley in with Kurosaki

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Disclaimer: I Do not own any form of collected works from J.K. Rowling or Tite Kubo. I have no claim of the Harry Potter series or Bleach. I also have no claim over any characters that I have borrowed from other Authors, and reviewers. I personally thank Lendaras for the contribution of his OC. Hayao Tenrei.

**"Hollow,vizard mask,Inner Hollow"**

_"Thoughts of various characters"_

From now on Kido spells will be displayed like this. "Destructive Art #90 - Black Coffin" "Binding Art #9 - Strike"

* * *

Standing in front of Number Four Privet Drive were three odd individuals. They were Takemaru Seta, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter. Sirius had a look of anger and apprehension, Harry looked like death had warmed him over, Takemaru had a look of irritation as he was fishing his hand all throughout his shihakusho for something.

"Aha I found it!"

Sirius and Harry were astonished to see Takemaru pulling what looked like a corpse of himself out of a stretchy pocket. The 'corpse' made a sickening flop as it landed on the ground. What was strange about the 'corpse' was the fact it was wearing a black muggle business suit.

Sirius covered Harry's eyes. "What the hell is that thing?" _"It looks like the Takemaru I met years ago."_

Takemaru had a blank look on his face. "It's the gigai I plan on wearing." Sirius was about to say something when Takemaru grabbed the body and placed one hand on the top row of teeth and the other on the bottom. He then pulled with considerable force. Instead of snapping like a normal jaw would do, the mouth was stretched wide open. Takemaru placed both his feet in the mouth and pulled the body up as though it were a pair of pants made out of meat. once he pulled it up over his head he clicked his jaw in place.

_"Over a thousand years of wearing these things, and I still can't align the jaw just right on the first try."_

Sirius looked as though he were going to vomit. "For Merlin's sake warn me next time you plan on doing that." He removed his hand from Harry's eyes. Harry was stunned to see the body missing, and Takemaru wearing a suit instead of his earlier outfit. Takemaru smirked at the look of curiosity on Harry's face. _"His look of curiosity is just like mine was when I was his age, of course that was well over two thousand years ago." _

"Time to pay the Dursely's a little visit."

Sirius nodded and Harry gulped. Takemaru approached the door first and knocked it rather loudly.

The sound of pounding feet told Harry, Sirius, and Takemaru that someone heard the knocking. The door opened to reveal a gigantic walrus-like man, it was Vernon Dursely, and he had a scowl on his face. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Vernon spotted Harry and Sirius behind Takemaru. "you boy GET IN HERE NOW" Harry was about to run over when Takemaru stopped him by catching him on the shoulder with his hand.

"No need to be hasty Harry, soon enough you will never have to see the Dursely's again."

Vernon was about to explode as his face turned from many shades of purple, red, and orange. "We were forced to raise the FREAK by YOUR kind and I'm damned sure not going to let him consort with the likes of you."

Sirius drew out his wand with eye blinding speed and pressed the tip against Vernon's throat. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALK OF MY GODSON IN SUCH A WAY, SO LONG AS I DRAW BREATH."

Takemaru placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder and glared at Vernon. "First thing, I wont tolerate you calling Harry a freak. He is more _normal _than you will ever be. Second thing, you don't have a choice. Harry will no longer be staying here in this abhorable environment any longer. I'm ashamed of myself for him having stayed here as long as he has. And thirdly, Harry will grow up to be a fine wizard whether you like it or not."

Vernon clenched his fists. "I put a stop to all this nonsense years ago when I beat the magic out of him. We swore he would stay away from that freak school."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "You knew I was a wizard and you kept it from me."

"Of course we knew." The voice came from the stairs. It was Petunia Dursely craning her neck and sneering down at Harry. "How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was?..."

"As much as I'd love to hear a well rehearsed rant about petty jealousy, I'd rather focus on the important matter at hand. Harry's future living arrangements." Takemaru interrupted.

Petunia Dursely was making choking sounds in an obvious attempt to refute Takemaru's statement. "W w ww well He will not be going to th th th that school, D Dumbledore wrote us a letter. He is to stay here and leave his freakishness behind."

Sirius growled. "His name has been in the Hogwarts registry since before he was born. To stop him from going to Hogwarts would be like trying to stop the sun from rising each morning."

Takemaru cleared his throat. "Sirius calm down, in-fact why don't you take Harry outside." Sirius placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Before he could turn around he caught an object Takemaru threw to him.

"This is.." Sirius was cut off.

"Yes it is the same specialized portkey I invented. The one you hold has been adjusted to fit your magical aura." _"More like I converted it to use magic instead of reishi." _"It has been keyed to Tokyo Japan, more specifically the Internal Pediatrics Kurosaki Clinic in Karakura town. I suggest you use a language spell on yourself and Harry. Ask for a man named Kurosaki Isshin. I will meet you there after I clear up a few things with the Dursely's. Oh and you can keep it."

Sirius's expression of loathing for the Dursely's lightened up somewhat as muttered a few words and tapped himself and Harry on the forehead with his wand. Then he wrapped one arm around Harry and clicked his portkey pen, and disappeared in a flash of blue light taking Harry with him.

"I WILL HAVE NO MORE OF THIS. I DEMAND RESPECT." Vernon Dursely bellowed while his face turned a bright shade of puce.

Takemaru pointed a his left index finger at Vernon. "Destructive Art #1 - Thrust." Vernon was slammed against the wall connecting to the stairs by an unseen force.

"RESPECT, you demand respect when you have been nothing more than an impertinence, and have impaired the growth of your own nephew. You did so because of your own insecurities, and inability to understand empathy for those who are different from you. And you demand RESPECT. If you weren't a Human I wouldn't waste a single second debating whether or not I should kill you."

Petunia and Vernon were both quivering in fear as Takemaru glared at them. "Sometimes I wonder if I should even bother restraining myself around ignorant people. Before either of you even think of insulting me by sputtering out useless apologies, I want to inform you of one thing."

Vernon whether in arrogance or stupidity stood up despite the fact he was still visibly shaken. "Why do you care so much for the Fre..er boy."

"I intend to become his vocational Instructor, that was your last question. The final thing I wished to discuss with you is about your son Dudley."

Petunia gasped. "You don't intend to hurt my Diddy-kums d d do you."

Takemaru lessened his glare. "No I don't, however I'm almost positive _you _will once you find out what he is, which is why I arranged for a Wizarding family to apply for a babysitting position once you and you Husband celebrated your Honeymoon."

It took a moment for the implications to enter the Dursely's mind.

"That's right your precious Dudley is a wizard." Takemaru confirmed.

Shock, revulsion, anger, disgust, and loathing were written all across Vernon Dursley's face as he turned his fury on his own wife. "I knew it! Marrying into _your _family would result in..." Vernon slumped to the ground having been struck by the same Kido spell as before.

Petunia was looking up at Takemaru with fear, sadness, and suprisingly guilt in her eyes. "My Dudley is a wizard, are you sure?"

Takemaru nodded. "Yes he is. Albus Dumbledore examined him. However, because he is a wizard he will not be able to grow up in a stable environment so long as your _Husband _continues his abusive tendencies. The family he is staying with will take good care of him. I checked them out myself. I can assure you that Dudley will grow up safe, and live happily."

Petunia wiped several tears from her eyes. "I understand why you are helping Harry, but why Dudley."

"It would be hypocritical of me to save one child from Vernon while neglecting the other. While I know you weren't particularly nice to Harry, you didn't bring him any physical harm yourself. That is why I am offering you a choice. I fully intend on erasing your Husband's mind of all memories involving magic, and I can do the same for you and the two of you could start over. Or I can still wipe Vernon's memories and have him arrested for child negligence and report him to the Child Protective Services, and allow you to work out visiting rights to your son."

"The second choice will be fine." Petunia said drained of emotion as she eyed her husband's unconscious form.

Takemaru kneeled down placing his left hand on Vernon's forehead. His hand glowed light blue as he knit his eyebrows in concentration. When the process was done he stood up and proceeded to walk out the door way.

"Wait"

Takemaru stopped.

"Do you think it would possible to be forgiven one day?"

Takemaru turned around. "I'm not sure. I'm asking myself that same question. I bid you farewell Petunia Dursely."

"Petunia Evans, after all that's happened I'm going to take back my maiden name." Petunia said in a slightly shaky voice.

Takemaru nodded acknowledging Petunia's words exiting the doorway and closing the door behind him.

Takemaru groaned as he took in the sight of the Hollow remains still littering the street. _"Of all the things to forget." _Closing his hands in a prayer like gesture he started releasing his reishi in a blue blanket like formation over the Hollow corpses. "Binding Art #42 - Gravitation." All of the Hollow bodies began moving towards Takemaru and stopped in the center of his reishi blanket. "Destructive Art #53 - Abolishing Flames." Takemaru released a plume of purple fire as big as a beach ball that incinerated the Hollow remains, leaving only slightly charred asphalt behind.

"Now that that's taken care of." The former 12th squad captain retrieved a muggle clicky pen from his pocket and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

It was early morning in Karakura Town. The sun was just beginning to rise, and a man dressed in a white Doctor's coat stepped out of his house that was connected to a health took a look around the streets with a broad grin on his face. His name is Kurosaki Isshin. "Ah it's a good morning, the golden yellow sun is in the sky, the clouds are peaceful and serene, and a flash of blue light just came out of nowhere...wait... what?" Isshin stopped his musings and observed the light.

Out the light came two people. One was a man wearing a black robe, the other was a boy dressed in an over sized sweater and shorts. Isshin had a sneaking suspicion who the boy was if the lightning bolt shaped scar in the middle of his forehead was anything to go buy. As for the man he had no idea. "Greetings outsiders!" Isshin waved enthusiastically to the weirdly dressed persons.

The man looked at Isshin and raised his eyebrow. "You wouldn't know where to find Kurosaki Isshin would you?"

Isshin grinned and struck a pose. "So you have heard of me, I guess it can't be helped my beautiful wife is famous and it is only natural that my name would be known far and wide."

The man and boy sweat dropped. "Um no. My name is Sirius Black and I was told by Takemaru that I should seek you out." Sirius then gestured to the boy. "This is my godson Harry Potter."

Isshin nodded abandoning his awkward pose. "Ah yes, Takemaru did inform me that young Harry would arrive any day now. I didn't expect you to be the one to bring him here. I'm sure there is an amazing story to tell, however it's best if we go inside."

Isshin led Harry and Sirius to the side of the clinic and into the small two story house. Isshin observed as Harry looked around the house.

"Mr. Kurosaki am I going to live here?"

Isshin dropped to one knee so he could look at Harry at eye level. "Yes I hope there is nothing wrong. A terrible ordeal must have happened and this must all be very confusing for you."

Harry sighed in relief. "No there is nothing wrong, it's just this house seems different from the Dursely's or Ms. Figgs."

Sirius noticing Isshin's confused face elaborated for him. "The Dursely's were Harry's _former _guardian's and Ms. Figg used to be his babysitter."

Isshin noted Sirius's accent on the word former and wasn't lost on the distasteful way it was said. He dropped his look of confusion. "Well I'm sure you'll find this house to have a much warmer environment, and you won't be alone. I have a son of my own his name is Ichigo. If you want I will show him to you later."

Harry immediatly grew tense. "He isn't mean is he?"

Isshin shook his head. "No way he is the most adorable two year old youll ever meet." Isshin had stars in his eyes.

Sirius rolled his eyes while Harry looked relieved. "I'm sorry I asked, it's just my cousin Dudley used to bully me all the time."

Isshin smiled. "If you want I will take you to his room right now he tends to wake up very early."

Isshin led Harry and Sirius up the stairs and into a small room where a boy no older than two with bright orange hair and brown eyes was wrestling with a futon. Isshin walked over to the boy. "Ichigo you have visitors. The man next to me is Black Sirius. The boy is your new older brother Potter Harry."

The boy looked up at the two newcomers. "Aniki."

Isshin and Sirius watched as Harry was getting introduced to his new brother. Sirius tapped Harry on the shoulder to get his attention. "Harry why don't you play with your new brother for a while. Isshin and I have a few things we need to talk about."

The two men left Harry to bond with Ichigo and they descended the stairs. Isshin pulled out two chairs from the dining room table. "We may as well sit down, there's no way of knowing how long our conversation is going to be."

Sirius sat down and withdrew his wand from his robe pocket. "Muffiliato." Sirius saw the curious look on Isshin's face and answered his unasked question. "It's so no one can listen in."

"Ah forgive me it's been at least half a century since I last saw a wizard."

Sirius paused for a second. "What do you mean by that?"

Isshin walked over to a coffee maker and filled two mugs with coffee. He set one down in front of Sirius. "Since you are Harry's Godfather you do have the right to know. I will put it simply. I am a shinigami."

"You mean like one of those beings who can control death."

Isshin took a sip from his mug. "Not exactly. It doesn't surprise me that wizard's have the wrong impression of us. A Shinigami is more like one of those archangels you hear mentioned in the bible. We send lost souls on to "Heaven" and purify corrupted souls called hollows."

"So Hollows are actually demons." Sirius concluded.

"No. Hollows are merely the corrupted souls of humans who seek to devour other souls. Which is why we don't kill them, instead we use our power to purify them and send them on to Heaven. Only we don't call the afterlife Heaven, it's real name is Soul Society. And the only place you will find a Demon is in Hell, and trust me when I say if it goes to Hell it isn't coming back out. Due to a Hollows appearance they have been mistaken for demons by humans for as long as I can remember."

Sirius didn't know what was suprising him more the truth about the afterlife, or the fact that Isshin can jump from goofy to serious in a matter of seconds. "If your a Shinigami why can I see you? From what I know of Shinigami only certain wizards can see them. What really concerns me is seeing Takemaru wearing a mask like a Hollow."

"You can see me for two reasons. One, I'm in a fake body called a Gigai. And two, magic is a form of spiritual energy that shows up in living beings. Any being with enough spiritual energy will be able to see a Shinigami. As for Takemaru, he is one of the few Shinigami who can use Hollow powers. They are called Vizard."

Suddenly things started making sense to Sirius. "I'm beginning to understand what Takemaru meant by powers available to "certain types of individuals." He meant Shinigami powers. What I don't understand is how Harry will be able to use powers reserved for spirits." _"I aslo have the feeling Takemaru wasn't just reffering to Shinigami powers." _

"Even I don't know the answer to that." Isshin puzzeled to himself.

"I do."

Isshin and Sirius turned around and saw Takemaru standing in the entrance to the dining room.

"Harry was somehow born with a large amount of reiatsu. When Voldemort attempted to use the killing curse on him his mother's charm turned the dormant reishi in his body into Shinigami powers. My best guess is that Lily Potter's charm saved Harry by reattaching his soul the moment it was supposed to be ripped out of his body, and magically anchored it down. While this was happening Voldemort's curse rebounded on him."

"How do you know that? and how did you get in here without either of us noticing?" Sirius asked, confusion evident on his face.

Isshin nodded. _"That's a good question. Before I sealed my Shinigami powers I placed all sorts of Kido barriers around my house. Of course I do kinda suck at Kido, at times."_

Takemaru took a lemondrop out of his pocket and plopped it into his mouth. _"Damn you Dumbledore for getting me addicted to these things." _"I like to research things. I am a scientist of sorts. As for how I got in here consider it a trade secret." Takemaru grinned.

"I take it the Dursely's will no longer be a problem." Sirius smirked recognizing the tell tale sign of mishief.

"Naturally. I also brought with me all of the processed legal documents acknowledging the Kurosaki's as Harry's new gaurdians. Finding them is what took me so long to get here." Takemaru withdrew a stack of papers from his infinite stretchy pocket and handed them over to Isshin. "Sign where it tells you to and Harry is all your's."

Isshin signed the documents with practiced ease and grinned. _"Who would've thought that I would actually make use of my paper signing abilities outside of the Gotei 13?"_ "Seriously Takemaru I have to wonder. How many connections do you have?"

Takemaru looked at Sirius. "I assume you were told the nature of my abilities." Sirius nodded.

"Lets just say I've been stuck on this planet for a _very _long time. That has given me plenty of time to establish connections all over the world, as well as learning every language." _"1,300 years is quite a long time to do that." _Takemaru thought ruefully.

To say Sirius and Isshin were shocked into silence would be an understatement. Takemaru coughed to break the silence. "I didn't come here to brag about my accomplishments. We can do that later."

Sirius rolled his eyes, and Isshin sweatdropped both thinking the same thing. _"Not very modest is he?"_

Takemaru continued. "In addition to handing over Harry's adoption papers, I also wanted to discuss his future training regiment."

Sirius and Isshinwere immediately at attention. "His first training session wont be until a month from now, because the soul suppressor I placed in his body hasn't fully disolved yet. When it does Harry's reishi will be unleashed. Any more questions?"

Sirius took one final swig from his mug. "Where do I fit into all of this. It's safe to assume I'm not here for conveniences sake."

Takemaru nodded. "You are very astute Mr. Black. You are Harry's Godfather and a wizard powerful enough to slay a Huge Hollow. When I say Huge, I mean classification not size. It is only natural that I would leave Harry's magical guardianship in your hands. What I'm saying is you can visit him any time you want so long as you work the details out with Isshin."

"When would I find the time to visit him? I do work in the British Ministry of Magic as an Auror. I can't just take a vacation to Japan any time I feel like it."

Takemaru withdrew another set of papers from his pocket and handed them over to Sirius. "All you have to do to become an Enforcer for the Japanese Mahou-Shogunate is sign these release papers. "

Sirius eyed Takemaru with much scepticism. "What's really going on? It's awfully convenient that you would have something like this."

"Long story short your case is being reopened."

Sirius nearly knocked over his chair as he stood up. "What! How could this happen? Why wasn't I informed?"

Takemaru sighed. "It happened about a week ago, and certain channels of communication were being manipulated in order to keep Dumbledore unaware. It was Mundungus Fletcher who brought it to Dumbledore's attention." Takemaru registered Sirius's shocked expression.

"I'm surprised you didn't see this coming. The war suddenly ends and hardly any Death Eaters have been openly defying the Ministry. Known Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy are still walking freely. The only Death Eaters that have been turned in are the ones you spent the last five years examining their properties for dark artifacts as evidence of dark magic. Simply put, the Death Eaters in hiding are afraid of you. They are using their Ministry influence to frame you and have you locked up in Azkaban. They have "allegedly" found evidence in Peter Pettigrew's memories that you collaborated with him to betray the Potters."

Sirius was clenching his fists so tight his knuckles were turning white. "I see, so this transfer is less about moving me closer to Harry than is about protecting me from a corrupt ministry. I just want to know how you were able to pull this off."

"While the Death Eaters are secretly pulling strings behind the wizard Britain's back. Dumbledore is openly pulling even bigger ones. All he had to do was convince your boss Rufus Scrimgeour that you were the perfect candidate to send to the Japanese Mahou-Shogunate and deal with problems involving the Majikku-Yakuza. All I had to do was inform the Mahou-Emperor that you have extensive experience dealing with magical criminal organizations. It also helped showing him your record of captured Death Eaters, and list of war time achievements. As for how I know the Mahou-Emperor, lets just say even wizards have problems with Hollows from time to time. It also helps that I'mm personal friends with a member of his administration."

Sirius didn't waste another second signing the documents. "My only concern is looking guilty for fleeing the country. However it's worth it if I can stay out of Azkaban, continue arresting dark wizards, and be closer to Harry."

Isshin gave Sirius a thumbs up and a reflective smile. "That's positive thinking."

Sirius weakly gave Isshin a smile in return. _"I have to wonder who's weirder him or Dumbledore." _

Takemaru stood up. "It's time I should get going. I'm going to directly appeal to the Mahou-Emperor about Sirius's employment. In fact Sirius your more than welcome to come with me. Oh and Isshin when Masaki returns from her tour give her my regards."

Isshin gave another thumbs up. "Very well Takemaru-san even you can't resist the overwhelming beauty that is my Masaki-chan."

Sirius cancelled the muffliato spell and quickly went up the stairs for two reasons. To get away from Isshin and to say goodbye to Harry.

Takemaru walked out the door as soon as Sirius descended the stairs and started trailing behind him.

"How are we going to the Mahou - Shogunate?"

"Four blocks from here is a Shinkansen that will take us directly to the Mahou - Shogunate."

They had only just started walking and Sirius had a nagging question on his mind. "Muffliato" "Do you ever get tired of being a master manipulator?"

Takemaru gave a weary sigh. "More than you could ever comprehend. If you have existed for as long as I have, seen the things I have seen, and made the mistakes I have made. Then you would feel a responsibility for the world unmatched by anyone else. I know you probably see me as a chess player using the lives of others as the pieces, and you wouldn't be entirely wrong. Which is why I try to make up for it by making sure my "pieces" have more room to move on the board than they should be allowed to. For example, Dumbledore and I could've decided not to tell you about the reopening of your case and let the Ministry lock you up in Azkaban. Even though I impressed the transfer from Auror to Enforcer upon you. I didn't in the slightest hinder your ability to see your godson beyond the fact he can't live with you. You can probably guess the reasons by now."

Sirius had a vague understanding of what Takemaru was saying. "So you do have peoples best intentions in mind. I don't understand why there aren't more Shinigami out there that feel the same way?"

"Because of Soul Societies laws Shinigami are not permitted to interfere with the lives of Humans. I am an exception to that law because I was exiled from Soul Society over 1,300 years ago. Rather than hide out and remain bitter towards the powers that be. I decided to actually use my time on Earth productively. As for why I get involved with magical affairs, the reason is simple...I used to be a wizard back when I was still alive."

Sirius no longer held any distrust towards the man he thought was a puppet master. It wasn't to long until the two men arrived at the outskirts of Karakura town that led to the city. Sirius followed Takemaru to a train station and stopped next to a picture booth. Sirius gave Takemaru an awkward glance as he stepped in the booth with him.

"You see that glowing red button. Muggles can't see or touch it. Press it and state your destination."

Sirius pressed the button. "Mahou - Shogunate."

The floor beneath them vanished and they were dropped into a moving Shinkansen line. A loud voice came from the speakers in the corners of the compartment they fell in. "Next stop Mahou - Shogunate."

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

**If you are wondering why Petunia had a sudden change of heart I can answer that. Throughout the Harry Potter series Petunia hated Harry solely because he was lily's son, and she was jealous of her sister for having magic when she didn't. The proof is in the seventh book when we find out that Petunia mailed a letter to Dumbledore asking if she could go to Hogwarts. **

**Vernon hated Harry allot more than Petunia and it was mostly him as the one punishing Harry. While Vernon does love his son. Petunia loves him much more. Vernon wants to shape Dudley in his own image, and as such Dudley is very receptive to his father and finds it natural to think he's better than Harry and be mean to him if it pleases his father. Vernon also fanatically hates magic enough to actually beat it out his own nephew. Even though the words were "swore we'd stamp it out of him." I still think it's Vernon who would do all the "stamping." So if Dudley were to be a wizard he would blame either Harry or Petunia. Since Harry wasn't in the room at the time he had only one choice left. I hope that justifies my portrayal of the Dursely's. Writing them was actually kind of difficult for me.**

**I do have several reasons for having dudley being a wizard. The primary reason is that it is rarely ever done. The second reason being that it would ad an element of surprise in Harry's life if Dudley appeared at Hogwarts.  
**


	9. Training and Turmoil

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Disclaimer: I Do not own any form of collected works from J.K. Rowling or Tite Kubo. I have no claim of the Harry Potter series or Bleach. I also have no claim over any characters that I have borrowed from other Authors, and reviewers. I personally thank Lendaras for the contribution of his OC. Hayao Tenrei.

**"Hollow,vizard mask,Inner Hollow"**

_"Thoughts of various characters"_

From now on Kido spells will be displayed like this. "Destructive Art #90 - Black Coffin" "Binding Art #9 - Strike"

* * *

A month has passed and Kurosaki Masaki had returned from her modeling tour. Masaki was truly a woman to behold with her light brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, and a warm inviting smile smile capable of lighting up even the darkest recesses of the world. It was only natural that Harry would eagerly cling to her just as much as the rest of the Kurosaki family. With a new family member to look after, Masaki put her modeling career on hold so she could spend more time with Ichigo and Harry.

Ichigo was twice as energetic, nearly rivaling his father, and no futon was left un-wrestled. Isshin made repeated attempts to get his wife to complement him again, each try was a dismal yet humorous failure. Harry was quietly content to be away from the Dursleys and to be living in a welcome environment. Occasionally Sirius would stop by after a long day at the Mahou Shogunate and see Harry. The first time Sirius came by, Masaki was there to greet him and nearly choked on her tea when she found out he was an actual spell-casting wizard. Not only that, Sirius worked for a Japanese magical government she didn't even know existed. Ichigo was greatly amused by the various objects Sirius would float over his head using a levitation spell. Harry was just happy to see his godfather and hear more stories.

Isshin knew that today was the day Harry would begin his training. Harry's reishi was no longer bound, and it was subtly beginning to show. A knock at the door was all the proof he needed that someone was here to take him, and the training would begin. Isshin answered the door and standing in-front of him was his long time friend and currently an eccentric candy salesman, Urahara Kisuke.

"Ah Isshin-san, you wouldn't happen to know where Harry-kun is?" Isshin chuckled at his friends obvious attempt at faking ignorance. "We both know why your here there is no need to play the fool Urahara, you suck at it."

Urahara smirked as he crossed over into the dining room. "I was just trying to have a little fun." Urahara's tone changed completely. "There's no telling what is going to happen to Harry. He is the first living person to possess Shinigami powers, let alone being a Vizard certainly won't make things easier."

Isshin solemnly nodded. _"You still haven't forgiven yourself for not being able to cure Shinji and the others all those years ago, have you Kisuke?" _"I see what you mean."

'crack' Sirius apparated right in front of Urahara, startling him and Isshin. "Did I miss anything?"

Isshin quickly recovered himself. "Nothing you aren't already aware of." _"I wish I could apparate. I'd even settle for one of Takemaru's modified portkey pens." _Isshin suddenly remembered that he had another guest. "Oh Sirius This man is Urahara Kisuke, he will be assisting with Harry's training."

Urahara took off his hat and gave Sirius an exaggerated bow. "I'm simply a Humble, perverted businessman who happens to be a gifted genius with nearly all forms of human and spiritual sciences."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. _"Personality wise this guy could pass as a fusion of Takemaru and Isshin. I might as well humor him." _Sirius returned a bow of his own."I'm a fugitive wizard who works for a foreign government, and I once specialized in the field of modern annoyance and trickery."

Urahara placed his hat back on his head. "That was easily one of the best greetings I have ever received. However in all seriousness we need to proceed immediately with the training."

Sirius didn't like what he was feeling when Urahara changed his demeanor. "I was hoping he would have more time to adjust to his new life."

Isshin sighed. "I was too. At least you will be there with him."

Sirius nodded. "Harry's my godson, of course I will be there."

Urahara tapped his cane, drawing attention to him. "Sirius-san why don't you bring Harry down here."

Sirius immediately bounded up the stairs to his godson's room.

Now that Sirius was out of the room, Isshin looked over at Urahara. "Why does Sirius need to go with you?"

"Takemaru thought it would be a good idea that Harry would have someone he is familiar with nearby as a precaution. Since you have your son to look after, Sirius was the best choice. Although I'm sure Takemaru has other reasons for having him there."

Isshin had a knowing look on his face. "You can count on Takemaru never taking a break from...whatever it is he does."

Urahara was about to say something when Sirius and Harry appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Urahara looked over to Harry. "Now that were all here, we can go."

Sirius gave Urahara an inquisitive look. "How are we going, wherever it is were going?"

Urahara retrieved a fan from his overcoat and held it in-front of his mouth. "By car of course, using too many special powers is bound to catch 'someones' attention." His statement was met with looks of either shock or annoyance. "Just kidding, your portkey pen will do nicely." Sirius groaned and tossed his pen over to Urahara.

"Ah a twist here, a turn there, here you go." Urahara tossed the portkey pen back to Sirius having finished tinkering with it.

"Here goes nothing." Sirius said throwing caution into the wind as he clicked the pen. From where he was standing a bluish circle of light glowed outwards until it surrounded him, Urahara, and Harry. _"He's up to something" _Sirius glanced at Urahara as he thought. A bright flash or light crossed everyone's vision, and Isshin was knocked over backwards. Urahara, Sirius, and Harry were gone when Isshin finished adjusting his vision.

"Damn Urahara, I ruin ONE experiment and he nearly blinds me for it." Isshin yelled at the now empty space where his guests were.

* * *

At the Urahara Shoten, sweeping the premises were two childlike figures. One was a boy, the other a girl. They had brooms in their hands, and were sweeping up the entryway. The boy had bright red hair and a scowl on his face. The girl had black hair in two pig tails, two stray locks lay between her eyes.

"Ururu I'm done sweeping, you do it for me." The red haired boy demanded abruptly, and tossed his broom over to the black haired girl.

"B but Jinta-kun, T Tessai said we had to sweep the whole store."

Jinta ran over to Ururu and gave her a vicious noogie. "I don't care, I'm done sweeping."

Ururu flailed her arms trying to swat at Jinta, with tears in her eyes. "Jinta-kun that hurts." Jinta continued until he was being suspended by a big tan-skinned man with braided dreadlocks and square glasses. Jinta nervously gulped as he was held in the air by his suspenders. "Jinta, master Urahara wants the sweeping done before he gets back." The man stated 'matter of factly.'

Jinta resumed his nervous sweating. "Um sure Tessai."

A sudden flash of blue light caught the shop employees attention. "Hows everything goin Tessai?" Urahara asked in a laid back tone of voice as he stepped out of the fading light, just as two other people stepped out after him.

"All preparations are ready." Tessai responded eagerly to his employer.

Urahara smirked and motioned over to Harry and Sirius. "Welcome to my humble abode, all introductions will be handled shortly once everyone follows me to the training facility."

with Introductions over it wasn't long before Urahara led his guests inside his store, and into a room where a secret trap door was located. "And here we are." Urahara opened up the trap door revealing a ladder descending down into a very large room. The room looked more like a desert contained in a giant box big enough to house several city blocks. Urahara tapped his cane. "If you look down you will see a ladder, normally I would have you use the ladder. However that would take too much time even for my liking."

Sirius looked down. _"Even when I was still a prankster I never came up with anything that cruel." _

Jinta was thinking along similar lines. _"Never stopped him before, cruel jerk."_

Urahara tapped his cane, and a metal disc hovered next to the ladder. "Think of it as an elevator, now please step on."

Once the 'elevator' ride was done. Urahara gestured like he was going to make another announcement. However a garganta portal opened and Takemaru stepped through wearing his familiar shinigami captain's attire.

"It would seem I arrived in time." With a snap of his fingers the portal closed and disappeared.

Sirius walked over to Takemaru with a questioning look in his eye. "What kind of training is this going to be?"

"The first part of the training will be conducted by Urahara. He will separate Harry's spirit from his body and help Harry to condition his new spiritual body. The second phase won't begin until the first is completed, for now that is all I will tell you."

Sirius whipped his wand out and pressed it against Takemaru's throat. "What do you mean Harry's spirit will be separated from his body. Are you trying to say you're going to kill him."

Harry began to quiver. "I iii don't want to die."

Takemaru looked Sirius in the eye and backhanded his wand, sending it to the ground with a clatter. "No I'm not going to have Harry 'killed'. I'm saying we are going to unlock his spiritual powers. In order to do that his spirit has to be separated from his body. I suggest you relax and comfort your godson, this kind of training isn't for the feint of heart."

Sirius kneeled infront of Harry placing a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me pup, nothing is going to happen to you so long as I am here."

Those few comforting words were all it took for Harry to replace the fear in his eyes, with fierce determination. Urahara approached Harry and jabbed him in the forehead with his cane. A whooshing sound was heard as a second harry connected by a metallic chain was thrust out of the first Harry's back. The first Harry fell to the ground with a thud, the second Harry stood up and nearly tripped backwards seeing his double on the ground.

"W What is that thing?"

Urahara held a fan to face, his eyes peering over it. "That 'thing' is your body. 'You' are a spirit, and that thing connected to your chest is your Chain of Fate. Think of it as your 'life line'."

Harry was tempted to tug on his chain but knew it to be a bad idea. _"What on earth is this crazy shopkeeper going to do to me next?" _

As if reading Harry's thoughts Urahara stashed his mini fan away and motioned for Ururu to come closer to him. Urahara settled his gaze on Harry. "You may not have noticed right away, but you are no doubt feeling heavy."

Harry raised an eyebrow and attempted to take a step to disprove the loony shopkeeper, only to fall flat on his face. Harry glared at Urahara as he lay on the ground, looking into the shopkeepers eyes. _"Why didn't I feel heavier when I left my body, and why am I feeling heavier now?" _

"The reason you are feeling heavy now is the fact that your spirit hasn't adjusted to being outside of your body. As for why you didn't feel heavy when you immediately left your body is because the effects haven't settled in at that time. That is why I'm going to have Ururu chase you around until you get adjusted to the weight of your reiatsu."

_"What is he...?" _Harry rolled over to his side just in time to dodge an axe kick from Ururu. Harry struggled as he got back on his feet and observed the crater on the ground where he previously lay. _"If I make it out of this 'training session' alive I'm going to KILL Urahara." _

Sirius was thinking along similar lines as he glared at Takemaru. "I understood what Urahara was talking about, because Ishin taught me a thing or two about spirits. Is having that crazy girl run around pounding my Godson in the dirt really going to help him?"

Takemaru nodded. "His methods maybe unorthodox, but Urahara is better at training spirits on how to use their abilities than I am. Besides, that 'crazy' girl has a name. Ururu is going easy on Harry. If he was in any real danger he'd be dead by now."

"That doesn't help at all" Sirius growled as he continued to watch Harry dodge Ururu's assault.

* * *

For what seemed like hours all Harry could do to stay alive was dodge Ururu's unrelenting assault. The exhaustion was beginning to show as harry drew in ragged breaths.

_"I think I'm getting the hang of this." _Harry thought to himself as he dodged a right hook. Harry grinned as he recalled various martial arts lessons in his mind. _"I'm sick of dodging, it's time I ATTACK." _Ignoring his body's protest Harry ducked under Ururu's punch and put all his remaining energy into an uppercut. He struck Urur under her chin, sending her a few feet into the air. Ururu's eyes glazed over and as if she were possessed and no longer concious of who she was. She used the momentum of the punch to arch her body and land on her feet. Ururu was about to retaliate with another right hook when Urahara shunpoe'd and caught her hand.

"That was a close one Ururu, we wouldn't want you to turn Harry into a mashed potato now would we?"

"I'll turn you into a mashed potato." Harry mumbled under his breath.

Takemaru approached Harry and gestured to Sirius. "I think you should take a break and talk with your godfather before we continue your training for today."

Harry bounded over to Sirius with gusto. Takemaru let a small smile grace his face. _"One wouldn't think he exhausted himself with the way he moved just now." _Takemaru's smile faded as quickly as it came. _"The next phase of training will be nothing short of Hell." _

* * *

Sirius was glad no real harm came to his godson, and was especially glad he convinced Isshin that Harry should take up martial arts in addition to his regular classes at his private school. "I must say you did really well out there, although I wouldn't know if you did well or not considering I'm not a ghost." Sirius joked.

Harry narrowed his eyes in a mock menacing manner. "You try having an out of body experience while fighting off that Ururu girl. I'm taking sensei's advice and I'm going to train more."

"Already trying to 'give up the ghost'." Sirius laughed at his lame pun, everyone who heard him sweat-dropped.

"Uncle Sirius, please don't joke like that again?"

* * *

Takemaru waked over to Urahara and Tessai with a calculated look in his eye. Urahara noticed the look immediately. "You want to know exactly what the Hougyouku is capable of besides erasing the lines between shinigami and hollows."

"I knew there was more to it or Aizen would've attempted to make an even better version."

Urahara lowered his head. "If any spirit with enough reishi bonds with it, they would gain an immesurable amount of control over the manipulation of spiritrons. You could almost literally beome a god who could make anything at will."

Takemaru looked alarmed at the prospect. "You have truly created a frightening object. I'm rethinking about using it to assist Harry's transformation."

Urahara held his fan to his face, and smiled with his eyes. "What you don't want to become a god?"

Takemaru sweat-dropped. "This is no time to joke Urahara. Should anyone truly master the use of that device it would be the ruin of us all. I guess it won't be a problem if you lock it up again. I'll have to notify my informant in Soul Society to keep an eye on Aizen."

Urahara had a thoughtful look on his face. "Who is your informant in Soul Society?"

Takemaru glanced over in Harry's direction. "I'll tell you later, I believe it's time to continue Harry's training."

* * *

Sirius noticed Takemaru approaching out of the corner of his eye. "No matter what happens next, remember I'm here if you need me."

Harry smiled. "There's no need to worry uncle Sirius, it's not like he's gonna send that crazy girl after me again." _"I hope." _

Sirius laughed while wiping a stray tear from his eye. "Your definitely the son of James Potter."

Takemaru looked over at sirius and then to Harry. "If your not up to continuing your training, we can continue at a later date, it's your choice."

Harry smirked at Takemaru, his emerald eyes appeared to have an unknown fire burning in them. "I'm not backing out now, if anything I'm more than ready."

Takemaru nodded. _"Harry has the true spirit of a Shinigami. I just hope he's strong enough to overcome the latent hollow within him." _"Follow me."

Sirius watched the retreating form of his godson with pride and worry.

Urahara noticed Sirius's expression. "I'd tell you not to worry, but I'm pretty sure that's the last thing you want to hear from me right now."

Sirius restrained himself from growling at the shopkeeper. "Just tell me what's going to happen. If you do that I'll know why I can't interfere, rather than standing around and watching my godson go through another round of torment.

Urahara sighed. "In order for a Shinigami's power to manifest, their soul must be stressed beyond it's limits. I assume Isshin-san told you this already."

Sirius un-tensed himself. "That much I understand, but Harry is just a child. How could he possibly have as much reishi as you think he does?"

Urahara saw Tessai getting into position for an advanced Kido spell. "I'd tell you, but your about to find out. The training will begin very soon."

* * *

Takemaru looked directly into Harry's eyes. "Are you completely sure you want to go through with this? The next phase of this training will be completely irreversible."

Harry sighed. "I'm sure."

Takemaru gave Tessai a hand signal, two seconds later a translucent rectangular barrier the size of a football surrounded them. Only Takemaru and Harry remained inside. Takemaru reached inside his shihakushou and withdrew transparent cube with a golfball sized, purple orb inside it.

"This device is an invention of Urahara Kisuke's called the Hougyouku. It's purpose is to erase the lines between a Shinigami and a Hollow. I'm going to temporarily merge with it and draw out your Shinigami and Hollow powers into the core of your being."

Harry looked Takemaru in the eye. "I'm ready."

Takemaru held the Hougyouku in his outstretched hand lined up directly with Harry's forehead. _"Now I need to pump enough reishi into to it equal that of two mid-level captains. I'll be lucky if I even have a quarter or my reserves left after this." _Black vein-like protrusions injected themselves into Takemaru's fingers. The orb began to glow along with Harry's spirit. The chain of fate connecting Harry to his body shattered into dust causing Harry to scream in agony. _"This better not take much longer or were both going to in agony." _Takemaru fought back the urge scream himself but persisted. The clothes on Harry's body slowly started turning dark until they were replaced with a shihakushou. In Harry's outstretched right hand a katana-like object formed, the only thing keeping it from looking like an ordinary katana was the fact that the guard had four points, each point shaped like a feather. _"The zanpakutou has been formed, it's time to un-merge." _Takemaru immediately cut off his reiatsu from the Hougyouku, as a result the glow subsided, and he and Harry fell to their knees.

Takemaru quickly stashed the Hougyouku, and aimed his index finger at Harry's unconscious human body. "Binding Art #68 - Tri-force Field" A reddish energy was released from Takemaru's finger and Covered the intended target in a car-sized pyramid or red reishi. _"That should protect Harry's body from any harm when his Hollow powers emerge."_

Harry looked over at Takemaru, fear was etched on his face. "Help me-aaaaaAAAAUUU**UUUUGGGGHHHHH**" Harry's words were cut off as a white liquid poured out of his mouth, eyes, and scar.

Takemaru quickly stood up and stared at the screaming Harry. _"There's no mistaking it, Harry's hollow powers are emerging."_

* * *

Sirius couldn't tear his eyes away. "What the HELL is happening to my godson Urahara?"

Urahara grimaced. "Takemaru used my invention to draw out Harry's spiritual powers, then he forcefully changed Harry's body into a shinigami body. If he didn't, Harry would never have been able to retain a human form had his powers emerged naturally. Unfortunately by drawing out Harry's shinigami powers he also drew out Harry's hollow powers as well."

Sirius scowled. "What's going to happen next?"

"Harry's inner Hollow will temporarily take over, and Takemaru is going hold Harry off long enough to subdue him, and give Harry the chance to regain control of himself."

Sirius turned his gaze to Urahara and glowered at him. "That sounds like a lousy fucking plan to me."

Urahara nodded. "I agree, however it is the only one we have that will give Harry the chance to retain his humanity, and ability to reason."

* * *

Takemaru could only stand and wait as Harry's face became enveloped by white liquid and formed a mask over his face. The mask hardened in place, it looked similar to a hockey mask only it didn't have any holes beyond the two eye holes. It also appeared to be covered entirely in white scales similar the that of a snake. Harry looked up at Takemaru with glowing red eyes. **"You must be Takemaru-san, thank you for setting me free from the confines of my vessel." **

Takemaru narrowed his eyes as he stared the possessed Harry. _"This changes plans for sure, now I'm going to have to use THAT sealing technique."_ "So I finally get to meet the infamous Lord Voldemort face to face. I must say I'm not impressed." _"The intimidating effect kinda disappears when your opponent is a six year old."_

'Harry' scowled as he glared at Takemaru. **"Very perceptive, my associate warned me about you. I can see why. However If I were you I wouldn't take me lightly. I am currently in control of the so-called 'savior' of the wizarding world. It's only a matter of time before I make my true return to power. Until that time I will take this body and YOUR LIFE." **

Takemaru side-stepped a swipe of 'Voldemort's' zanpakutou. _"While this doesn't surprise me, I also wasn't expecting this. Voldemort knows I can't defend myself without harming Harry, not only that I'm also low on reishi from using the hougyouku. What am I going to do?" _Takemaru unsheathed his own zanpakutou, and prepared himself for another attack. He blocked another slash just before it would've taken his throat. _"Stalling him is going to be harder than I thought."_

* * *

Urahara had a shocked expression on his face from what he was witnessing, he quickly shook his head and regained his composure. "Sirius tell Tessai to drop the barrier and get everyone else out of here. There's no time to explain. I'm going to assist Takemaru."

Sirius was about to refuse, but didn't because he knew Urahara was completely serious, and that somehow he would only get in the way. "I understand." Sirius ushered Ururu and Jinta over to the ladder and waited for them to climb up to safety. "Urahara make sure no harm comes to Harry."

Urahara nodded to Sirius then he gestured to Tessai and the shimmering barrier was dropped. "Alright Tessai it's time we made sure our friend Takemaru doesn't get himself killed."

"Right Kisuke." Tessai responded resolutely.

* * *

Takemaru parried a wide slash of 'Voldemort's' zanpakutou with his own. The combined effects of the Hougyouku, expenditure of reishi, and rapidly depleting stamina were taking there toll on Takemaru. _"I wont last much longer. I need to find an openi..." _Takemaru's thought was cut-off as Voldemort closed the distance, and appeared directly in Takemaru's gaurd. He gripped the zanpakutou and slashed Takemaru across his torso from right hip to left shoulder. Takemaru screamed as the zanpakutou left a deep gash across his body.

Voldemort stood triumphantly over Takemaru who was glaring defiantly into his glowing red eyes. **"I don't know whether to be impressed, or insulted that you show no traces of fear. It is of no consequence, now you will DIE." **Voldemort was about to bring his zanpakutou down intending to finish Takemaru with a single slash only to be interrupted as his blade clashed with another.

Urahara smirked as he stood protectively over Takemaru using his cane-zanpakutou to hold off Voldemort's. "First trial run with my modified zanpakutou, and I must deem it a success." Voldemort was about to thrust his zanpakutou when a voice interrupted him.

"Binding Art #61 - Six rods prison of light" Voldemort's body was bound by six glowing petal-like energy rays. Tessai grit his teeth as his kido successfully bound it's target. "It wont last forever Master Urahara" Tessai then shifted his eyes over to Takemaru. "Takemaru-sama if your going to seal the hollow do it now."

Despite greivous injuries, Takemaru smirked. "I wont need forever." He held his left hand in front of his face and summoned his hollow mask and basked in the rush of negative reishi. He walked over and stood directly infront of Voldemort. **"Consider this payback for cutting me up." **Takemaru stated to voldemort in his robotic monotone.

without warning Takemaru grasped the hollow mask on Harry's head, signifying Voldemort's possession and every-ones eyes were blinded by a flash of red light. When the light dimmed and vanished, Urahara and Tessai saw that Harry's face had no mask. The mask was scattered into pieces, pooled around the boy's feet, and his eyes no-longer had an evil glow. Takemaru unsummoned his mask and promptly fell to the ground unconscious. Harry immediately snapped back into control of his spiritual form and felt so light-headed he dropped onto one knee.

"What happened to me? I could've sworn I was dreaming that I fought Takemaru-san."

Tessai walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder while channeling a small bit of kido to make him fall asleep. Tessai walked over to Urahara carrying the unconscious child. "Take him over to his body, the kido spell around it should have worn off by now. I will tend to Takemaru-sama's injuries." Urahara nodded and took Harry into his arms.

* * *

Sirius sat in silence on the front porch of the store worrying over the welfare of Godson. Even Jinta, and Ururu were uncharacteristically silent, until Urahara approached Sirius. "Harry is safe, however we should discuss this some more inside." "Jinta, Ururu if Yoruichi comes by you know what to do."

Sirius followed Urahara inside the store. "Okay, what happened down there? And why isn't Takemaru up here?"

"Takemaru was severely injured trying to seal Harry's inner hollow. What we didn't expect was Voldemort taking control of Harry's hollow somehow. I'm sure Takemaru knows more about it but as I said he is severely injured."

Sirius glowered at the floor. "Somehow I knew that bastard wasn't dead, there's more to this but all I want to know is if Harry will protected from Voldemort in the future."

Urahara nodded. "For the next ten or more years the seal Takemaru placed on Harry's inner hollow should hold it back. Without access to Harry's hollow I doubt Voldemort will be able to possess him again. I assure you, Takemaru knew what he was doing. Harry isn't the first shinigami to have his hollow temporarily sealed until it can be controlled. In fact the current leader of the Vizards Hirako Shinji, had help with controlling his hollow."

Sirius glared at the ground, and gritted his teeth. "Is there any way for me to become stronger so I wont be useless next time something like this happens again."

Urahara sighed. "Unfortunately I don't know a whole lot about magic, that would be Takemaru's department. When he is healed I suggest you talk to him. You should take Harry back to the Kurosaki's. Harry has been taxed to his limits spiritually, mentally, and physically. He needs to be around family. "

Sirius agreed and carefully picked up his godson, and clicked his portkey pen.

Urahara kept his eye's on the spot where Sirius and Harry vanished. "I should convince Takemaru to let Sirius in on our meetings. It's the least we owe him." Out of the corner of his eye Urahara spotted Tessai emerging from the underground training facility with sweat dripping from his face, and ragged breathing.

"Takemaru-san is resting in the healing room, his condition has been stabilized. What do we do now?"

"There isn't a whole lot we can do. For now we wait for customers like always, and for Takemaru to heal, he'll know what to do next."

Tessai nodded. "Understood Master Urahara."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**1.) Hopefully the improvements I've made are to your liking. I reinvisioned this story for you guys.**

**2.) While I have made a few changes, they are farely cosmetic. The overall story won't change.  
**


	10. Preparation

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Disclaimer: I Do not own any form of collected works from J.K. Rowling or Tite Kubo. I have no claim of the Harry Potter series or Bleach. I also have no claim over any characters that I have borrowed from other Authors, and reviewers. I personally thank Lendaras for the contribution of his OC. Hayao Tenrei.

**"Hollow,vizard mask,Inner Hollow"**

_"Thoughts of various characters"_

From now on Kido spells will be displayed like this. "Destructive Art #90 - Black Coffin" "Binding Art #9 - Strike"

* * *

It was around mid-night in downtown Kyoto. Four men in grey robes, three of Japanese descent and one European were stationed at different points outside of an abandoned warehouse belonging to a majikku-yakuza clan. These men were enforcers for the Mahou-Shogunate. Leading them was Captain Kenzou Hibiki, age thirty three, a man who adorned a scar across the bridge of his nose from a nasty cutting hex. He is a strategy specialist in charge of his first assignment as an infiltrator. To his right was Otoshi Hideo, age twenty five, a camoflauge specialist who happens to be a metamorphagus by British standards. Otoshi earned his place on the team because he has never before been recognized by any target he's investigated. To his left was Nezumi Saito, age twenty seven, a spy who looked exactly like his rat-faced namesake. He gathered information on the warehouse prior to the operation at hand. The last member and only European was Black Sirius, or Sirius Black by British Standards, also age twenty seven.

Captain Kenzou cleared his throat to gain the attention of his team. "Alright everyone we can't screw this one up. We didn't spend three weeks investigating this operation just to blow it due to rookie errors. That especially goes for you Enforcer Black since you're the newest to our squad."

"Hai Captain Kenzou." Sirius was thankful his smirk was hidden. After weeks of intensive study, and training in Japanese wizard customs he was ready for good old-fashioned dark wizard catching.

"Alright eveyone, we've only got one shot at this, so don't hesitate to throw a few lethal spells if shit hits the fan. We are dealing with trained criminals who wont hesitate to do the same to us. That doesn't mean you should get blood thirsty. If you can, detain your targets so we can interrogate them later. Don't bother with stunners they will just revive later. Assume infiltration formation."

The enforcers readied themselves. Sirius took the position closest to the entry point, it was his job to cover his team during the entry and supply the suppresive spells for the eventual firefight once his captain gave him the order via a telepathy spell.

The captain raised his non-wand hand in the air. The remainder of the team tensed in anticipation. "Prepare for battle...GO GO GO" Sirius used 'alohamora' on the door allowing his team, and captain access to the warehouse.

* * *

Once inside the warehouse Kenzou took point and silently counted how many MY-clan members there were. He turned around ready to signal to Otoshi, and Nezumi only to see Otoshi slumped on the ground unconscious, and Nezumi's wand pointed directly at him. Kenzou was struck by a stunner and completely missed the triumphant look on his traitorous subordinates face.

Nezumi quickly bound his teamates with an 'incarcerous' spell. "That was easy. That incompetent European should be dealt with by now." Nezumi levitated his former comrades as he slowly approached the center of the warehouse where a man in a white yakuta was standing surrounded by men in black yakutas, all of them had wicked grins on their faces.

* * *

Outside the warehouse two thug-like men, one the size of a bear, the other was short and stocky were searching for the missing European. One of the men started using blasting curses on nearby vehicles, and appliances. "Where the Hell is that Gaijin, hiding like a freakin rat?"

The shorter man sighed in exasperation. "What in Kami's name makes you think he's gonna come out now that your blastin shit all over the pl..." A large, shaggy black dog bit down on his ankle and dragged him away behind an upturned car before he could finish his sentence.

The bear-like thug screamed. "AAAAHHHHHh, what the Fuck man?" He began blasting at the car until only a few pieces of shrapnel, and the other thug's unconscious form remained. Seeing no dog, the Bear-like thug prepared another round of blasting curses only to notice his wand was missing, then he found himself suspended upside-down in mid-air.

"levicorpus, silent and deadly." Sirius smirked as he twirled the thug's wand in his left hand, while using his own wand to keep the man in the air.

"How did you get my wand?"

"Oh this." pocketing his own wand first, Sirius snapped the thug's wand over his knee-cap. His lack of concentration on his spell caused the thug to drop on the ground. "I snuck up behind you while you were blasting away at that car. Oh and don't worry about your wand being broken, you wont be needing it behind bars." Sirius cast a quick 'petrificus totalus' on the man before levitating him next to the other thug. _"I suppose it's a good thing these MY's didn't get an accurate assessment of my skill, or they would've left two pros instead of goons to deal with me. It's quite obvious they knew we were comming, the question is 'how am I going to get in there and rescue my teammates?'" _

* * *

Inside the warehouse a ring of MY-clan members were surrounding the bound and unconscious forms of Kenzou Hibiki and Otoshi Hideo. The leader who wore the only white yakuta, snarled at the unconscious men from behind the ring. He gestured to the two men closest to him. "Why don't you two 'wake up' our guests."

The two nondescript clan members grinned savagely as they pointed their wands at Kenzou and Otoshi.

"Sainamu." The clan members said in unison, causing the captured enforcers to wake up violently and scream till their throats were raw as the japanese torture curse tore through their bodies.

The leader smirked as he looked his captives in the eye. "You enforcers think your so clever. You think that having one of your own snoop around my base of operations like a rat, gathering information wouldn't get my attention? Did you honestly think your little 'spy' wouldn't get caught? I've been in this 'game' for over fifteen years. In all that time you begin to pick up a few tricks. Catching rats is one of them. Convincing your first captured rat to place a piece of cheese in a maze to capture the remaining rats is another trick I picked up."

Nezumi smirked at his former comrades.

"Speaking of which." The leader withdrew his wand and aimed it at Nezumi's chest.

Nezumi was no longer smirking. "Pppplease Boss ddddon't kill me."

The MY-leader ignored Nezumi's plea. "Aoao Korosu." Nezumi was struck by a blinding green light. His face was etched in horror as his body slumped to the ground motionless, never to rise again. "Can't have the Shogunate investigating that rat's job history with my organization, now can we? Speaking of which I should probably just dispose of you two now."

The Leader was about to aim his wand at Otoshi when he heard a loud whistling noise as a black tennis ball-like object hit the ground at his feet. He didn't have much time to contemplate what the object was before it exploded into a large cloud of what appeared to be pure darkness, obscuring the vision of everyone in the room. Nothing could be seen whether it was the scurrying of MY-clan members, or the volley of spells being flung in every direction.

For what seemed like hours the MY-clan members tried getting rid of the offending darkness with a blinding array of spells, eventually they succeeded only to find that the captured enforcers were no longer bound and writhing, they were gone. The leader growled at his subordinates. "If it weren't for your incom..."

"CEASE AND DECIST WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED." As soon as the magically amplified voice was heard, a dozen enforcers stormed the warehouse. The MY-clan members, including the leader were forced to lay their wands down and assume a kneeling position.

* * *

"Enforcer Black if you hadn't come with the reinforcements when you did we would be as dead as that traitorous rat. Oh and nice trick with that screeching darkness bomb." Kenzou clapped Sirius on the back, wincing afterwards due to the pain of the torture curse.

Sirius sighed. "If I had been able to do more, then you guys would not have had to endure that wretched curse."

Otoshi's hair turned red as he punched Sirius in the jaw. "Be quiet you idiot, you did what you can and got us out of there alive. If anyone should be sulking it's captain Kenzou and I. We Were the ones who got caught in the first place."

Kenzou nodded in agreement. "Otoshi's right, you did enough. Because of your quick response not only was the mission a success, we also get to live another day."

Sirius brightened up a bit. "I guess, but I can't help feeling like I could've done more."

Kenzou sighed in exasperation. "Fine be that way. After Otoshi and I get patched up, were hitting the local sake' stands, you can come if you want."

Sirius had a thoughtful look on his face. "No you guys can go ahead, I'm going to give my statement and meet up with somebody who might be able to help me with my problem."

* * *

After Sirius gave his statement to the other enforcers he quickly apparated to the Urahara Shoten. "Last I heard from Isshin, Takemaru was still here." Sirius said to himself as he entered the store. he was quickly greeted by Tessai and Ururu, while Jinta demanded he buy some candy.

"Is Takemaru still around here?"

Tessai nodded and opened up the 'secret' trap-door that led to the underground training facility.

Sirius pointed his wand at his mid-section. "Aresto Momentum". After casting his spell Sirius jumped down and descended towards the ground at a slight hovering pace.

* * *

Takemaru sat in a meditative position on-top of a small, rocky plateau when he noticed Sirius slowly descending towards him. When Sirius landed Takemaru stood up, wincing as he clutched his chest with his right hand. "Good to see you Sirius, I assume you have some questions for me?"

Sirius took into account that Takemaru was still injured, if the bandages on his mid-section were any indication. "I should probably come back at a later time."

Takemaru sat down, his hand still covering his injury. "Nonsense, I will just answer your questions from a sitting position."

Sirius sat down in-front of Takemaru. "I came here hoping you would know a way for me to become stronger."

"I figured you would seek me out for this very reason. In fact I do know a way for you to become stronger. It will require an investment of time on your part."

Sirius had a determined look in his eyes. "I will do whatever it takes. What training method do you have in mind."

Takemaru grinned. "What I have in mind is no training method. The reason I said it will require an investment of time, is because you will be studying from a spell book."

Sirius had a look of disbelief. "A spell book."

"Not just any spell book, _The _spell book. Or more accurately 'The Grimoire De Arcana', it's a book containing all of the spells I have catalogued over the course of my Shinigami career to present."

The expression on Sirius's face was one of complete shock. "I've only heard legends of such a book. You mean to tell me that you not only created it, but you are actually allowing me read from it."

Takemaru nodded with an expression of up-most seriousness on his face. "Reflecting on the events of Harry's last training session, if you can even call it that...Have forced my hand. It is obvious that Voldemort will stop at nothing to return to form, and power. When he does he will not only come after Harry, he will also target those close to him. I need you to be prepared to face some of the darkest magic in existence. The Grimoire will have all known spells listed within it's pages."

Sirius could honestly say he was overwhelmed. "How in Merlin's name could you possibly expect me to memorize all the information in such a book?"

Takemaru raised an eyebrow. "When did I say you should memorize it? Besides I highly doubt you could, even I don't know all of the spells in the Grimoire, and I created it. In-fact it is impossible to know all the spells in that book due to the way it assimilates the spells contained within it. They only way you could come close to knowing all of the spells in it would be to connect your mind to the enchantment that assimilates the magical ink used to write in the books it pools information from. If anyone tried to connect their mind to the Grimiore they would doubtlessly go insane. However that's neither here nor there."

"So the Grimiore works like a copy charm, except it never stops copying, and it's connected to the magic used in the ink of every magical tome throughout the history of the written word.?" Sirius asked curiously. _"Isn't that technically plagiarism?" _Sirius sweatdropped at his thought.

Takemaru rolled his eyes. _"What exactly was the point of him simplifying what I said if there's no-one else around to hear him say it?"_ Takemaru then looked up towards the sky-painted ceiling, and cupped his hands around his mouth. "YORUICHI" he bellowed.

Sirius had a confused look on his face wondering what going to happen next. His answer came in the form of a black dot falling from the artificial sky, heading straight down towards him. "This is going to hurt isn't it?" he asked weakly.

Takemaru nodded just before the 'black dot' crash landed on Sirius's back pressing him into the ground.

"What the hell was that? It felt like I just got hit over the head with a flower pot."

"That was me." A mysterious masculine voice replied.

Sirius stood and looked around for the source of the voice. All he could see before him were Takemaru, the rocky landscape of the training facility, and a small black cat. "It was you wasn't it?" Sirius said as he pointed to the cat.

"Not many people figure me out that quickly, I'm impressed. In-fact can you handle 'this'?" The cat said before a white glow appeared in it's eyes, and white vapor pooled around it's body like a heavy fog.

Takemaru quickly tore a piece of bandage off of his midsection and stuffed it up his nose. _"Yep she's gonna do it. At least this time I won't pass out from blood loss."_

When the vapor cleared. In place of the 'masculine' black cat was a dark-skinned woman. Her body was thin and had an athletic build to it. the way she arched her back accentuated her 'very' visible curves. Her purple hair reached past the small of her back, and the look in her mischievous yellow eyes would disarm any male in her immediate proximity. However the most striking feature about her was the fact that she was completely nude.

"Bluh buh bah." Sirius struggled to voice his surprise, but his words were cut of by a torrent of blood trailing from his nose just before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Takemaru turned his face away trying to hide his blush, and blood stained nose plug. "I should have known you would do that Yoruichi."

Youruichi had the grin of a Cheshire cat, and made pawing gestures with her hands. "I love the reactions I get whenever I reveal my true form." Her voice was no-longer masculine.

"Wha...What happened?" Sirius awoke from his unconscious state completely bewildered.

Takemaru raised an eyebrow. "You fell prey to Yoruichi's true form, like many before you." _"Myself included" _Takemaru thought as he discretely stashed his bloodied bandage, and withdrew a simple shihakusho from the 'stretchy' pocket of his haori, and threw it to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi dressed herself quickly. "I assume you called me here for the Grimoire."

Takemaru nodded. "Yes I did. I want you to give it to Sirius."

Yoruichi held her right hand out and gestured as if she were going to rip something.

Sirius had a confused look on his face. "What is she doing."

"Getting your book." Yoruichi replied as she 'ripped' the empty space in-front of her and created a black void. Then a small black journal-like object fell out of the void and into her hands.

"Catch." Yoruichi casually tossed the little book to Sirius. "I'll be prowling around if you need me." She said winking at Sirius before disappearing in a bright yellow flash.

"What just happened?" Sirius said with a foolish grin on his face.

"She used a unique flash-step to illustrate a point."

"What point would that be." Sirius asked as he came back to his senses.

Takemaru smirked. "That she's unequalled in terms of speed. It's why I had her look after the Grimoire. About every century or two I change security measures to protect it. Yoruichi was the former 2nd squad captain, and Head of the secret mobile corps. If anyone can outrun those who pursue the Grimoire, it's her."

"Wow." Sirius said with a look of admiration. as he thought of the cat woman. "That woman is one surprise after another."

Takemaru chuckled. "You don't know the half of it."

"But still, how am I going to use this to get stronger, and how do I even get it open?" Sirius said as tried to pry the cover loose.

"As for how it make you stronger, it will offer you the greatest advantage magic has over reiatsu."

Sirius stared blankly. "What would that be be?"

"While beings with reishi are more powerful, it is only because those beings are made of the very energy they manipulate and can store more energy than wizards. Magic on the other hand is more versatile. What a wizard lacks in power, they make up for in having a more varied arsenal. Think of the Grimoire as one of your text-books, except it has a whole lot more spells inside of it. As for how to open it, think about how you _read _a book."

Sirius sighed. "A riddle _great_."

Takemaru chuckled. "I placed many security measures on that book, and not just me. The wizard who helped me create it placed security measures of his own. The riddle helps you unlock it. Just don't _give _it away to anyone."

"Wait you had help from a wizard. If that's the case then that explains why your portkey pens can run on reishi and magic"

Takemaru smirked. "I was waiting for someone to figure it out. You are correct, I cannot actually cast any spells involving magic. I usually have a wizard help me out whenever I make an invention that uses magic. Now Urahara will be down shortly to discuss Harry's future training regimen with you. I have business to attend to." Takemaru opened up a garganta and disappeared through it leaving Sirius to ponder how to open the grimoire.

"Ah Sirius-san It's a pleasure seeing you again." Said a man wearing a green cloak-like haori and a striped bucket hat, who happened to be right behind Sirius.

"Wahhh." Sirius nearly fell over in surprise. "I just got back from a raid on the Majikku-Yakuza, I'm still on edge. Don't surprise me like that."

Urahara held a fan in-front of his face. "I only did so in jest." Urahara's snapped his fan shut and gave Sirius a leveled stare. "However jestery aside, our conversation will be one of great importance to you."

"How so?" Sirius questioned.

"As you know, Harry will be training with me, and occasionally Takemaru to control his spiritual abilities. You on the other hand are more than welcome to join in the training sessions if you would like to. Harry also needs to learn how to defend himself from opponents who can use magic."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You mean how to defend himself from disgusting creatures like Voldemort...Alright count me in."

Urahara eyes looked like upside down 'u's, and his tone changed back to it's exaggerated, jovial state. He was also mock pawing at the air. "Very good to hear Sirius-san. Now tell me about your meeting with Yoruichi-chan."

Sirius sighed dejectedly. _"No-body's going to let me live that down. On the plus side, Yoruichi has a killer rack." _Sirius quickly wiped away the blood from his nose and began to discuss Harry's future training regimen with the loony shopkeeper.

* * *

"Dammit is there anything we can do about those damn vending machines?" a man who appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties screamed in frustration as he pounded his fists down on his desk. His facial features were of Japanese descent. The only contesting trait would be the fact his hair was silvery gray.

"Those ecchi bastards are determined to profit off of the devious nature of our countrymen." The man was furiously grabbing his hair, and the look in his steely gray eyes could kill.

" sir you c.c..could ruin y..your suit. And t..those ecchi bastards are your countrymen." Said a young japanese woman wearing a business uniform of sorts with her long black hair tied into a bun. She looked every-bit professional, despite the timid look on her face. "Oh and Takemaru-san is here to see you."

The man began to calm down. "Alright send him in, and take your break early. This might be a while."

"Hai Hayao-sama." The woman left without any further word. A full twenty minutes passed until Hayao heard a knocking on his office door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Takemaru wearing his muggle business suit. "Greetings Lieutenant- chan."

Hayao scowled. "Why do you insist on calling me that? I haven't been you're lieutenant since we were exiled from Soul Society."

Takemaru smirked. "Because I can. Anyways I do believe my irritating comment has significantly distracted you from whatever had you pounding your desk."

Hayao chuckled. "If there's one thing your good at doing, it's being a distraction. I remember that time you used the bonsai tree in the squad training ground as a test subject for a kido spell. The twelfth division was never the same after that."

Takemaru involuntarily shivered. "Don't remind me." "Anyways it's time for the Grimoire to updated."

Hayao narrowed his eyes. "I didn't think the update to the Grimoire would come so soon. Any particular reason you want this centuries most recent spells to be added to it?"

Takemaru nodded. "I believe it will give Sirius the edge he needs to protect and train his godson Harry. Surely you can see the relevance as Harry will be at the center of the oncoming war."

Hayao sighed. "Hirako just informed me yesterday that he has increased the Vizard's own training regiment. He want's to be ready to confront Aizen at any time on the off chance he makes an appearance. I guess we could count that as a blessing of sorts. Soul Society on the other hand won't be of any help to us at all if Aizen is controlling them somehow."

Takemaru scoffed. "When have we ever really had assistance from Soul Society. I left them out of my equations from the get-go. The only Captains who could reliably help us are Kyouraku and Ukitake." "Anyways I did what I came here to do."

Hayao smirked. "You leave as soon as you get what you wanted, no wonder you never had many girlfriends in Soul Society _Captain- chan._"

Takemaru turned beet red. "Says the annoying lieutenant who whisked them away." _"I still wonder why Hayao has better luck with the ladies than me."_ Takemaru then half smiled before walking towards the door. "Say hello to your family for me."

Hayao sweatdropped. "Don't count on it. None of us have recovered from the last time you tried to use Kido to cook a Christmas ham." _"I was left on the couch for a week after convincing everyone that was a good idea."_

Takemaru walked out of Hayao's office chuckling to himself, wincing slightly as he closed the door. _"My healing kido always did work better on others than it did myself." _

_

* * *

_

**If you like the revisions to this story please let me know. **

**Author's note:**

**1.) Harry's Hogwarts house will be revealed next chapter.**

**2.) There will be insight into the relationship between Harry and the Kurosaki's.**

**I than you all for letting me take my time to fix up the older chapters, and expand some of the content (that's a reward for putting up with my crap.)  
**


	11. Year 1: The Sorting

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Harry Potter and the Spiritual Awakening

Disclaimer: I Do not own any form of collected works from J.K. Rowling or Tite Kubo. I have no claim of the Harry Potter series or Bleach. I also have no claim over any characters that I have borrowed from other Authors, and reviewers. I personally thank Lendaras for the contribution of his OC. Hayao Tenrei.

**"Hollow,vizard mask,Inner Hollow"**

_"Thoughts of various characters"_

From now on Kido spells will be displayed like this. "Destructive Art #90 - Black Coffin" "Binding Art #9 - Strike"

* * *

Five years have gone by since Harry had been living in Karakura town with the Kurosaki family, and secretly training his shinigami powers. Over the course of that time Harry had formed a very tight bond with his adoptive brother Ichigo. In-fact the two of them were inseparable. Whenever Masaki couldn't take Ichigo to his martial arts lessons with his friend a purple haired, tomboyish girl named Tatsuki, Harry would take him instead. Ichigo wasn't the only Kurosaki Harry formed a bond to. He now had two younger twin sisters Yuzu and Karin, both of them were three years old.

Despite the fact that Yuzu and Karin were fraternal twins they differed in appearance and personality. Yuzu had her mother's light brown hair and kind disposition, and like Harry she would always help out with the household chores. Karin had her father's pitch-black hair, and a very inquisitive nature for her age. She also frequently questioned her families weird behaviors, such as her father trying to perform sneak attacks on all non-females in the house, Ichigo crying every time he lost a fight against Tatsuki, and of course the introduction of magic into their home. The only other thing Karin shared with her sister was her height.

"Mom why hasn't Harry returned from his martial arts lesson?" Karin asked.

Masaki smiled. "He's training really hard to protect us from bullies. Between you and me, I really think he just wants to get Isshin back for all those sneak attacks."

Karin giggled. "That's Harry ni-chan."

* * *

"Hooah." An eleven year old boy with unruly black hair, wearing a simple shihakusho swung a katana-like wooden object in a horizontal arc at a man wearing a similar outfit. The man parried the attack with a similar wooden weapon. Then the boy changed the direction of his swing, attempting to surprise his opponent. The man caught the 'blade' between his index finger and thumb.

"Close one Harry, but your form is still off."

Harry dropped to one knee panting. "You have to admit Takemaru-sensei. I'm getting faster."

Takemaru smiled. "You're definitely getting there. I'd say your zanjutsu is at fifth seat level."

"You've mentioned this 'seat' system before. But you've never explained it to me."

Takemaru rubbed his chin. "I guess I haven't." _"How could I overlook something so obvious?"_ "The seat system is a form of ranking. In each squad there are twenty 'seats'. The higher the seat number the lower the ranking. Additionally only the first and second seats in a squad have any real power. The second seat being a Lieutenant, and the first seat being a Captain."

Harry smirked. "So you're saying if I were a shinigami working for Soul Society, I would be a fairly high rank, close to Captain level."

Takemaru chuckled. "Not quite. You've only been instructed in the basics of hakuda, and 'some' advanced zanjutsu techniques. If you went up against a real fifth seat officer you would be destroyed."

Harry sighed. "I guess I have a long way to go. When am I going to learn Hoho and Kido.?"

"I will teach you basic kido _after _your first year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore and I suggested to Sirius and Isshin that getting in touch with you're magic first would be more beneficial. As for Hoho (step method) techniques, Yoruichi is waiting until Urahara and I have given her an assessment of your zanjutsu (Sword technique), and Hakuda (hand to hand)." Takemaru patted Harry on the head. "You'll come into your powers soon enough. Rushing them will only damage you in the long run."

Harry grunted. "Takemaru-sensei you can be real annoying sometimes."

Takemaru smiled in response. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now we resume training."

Before Harry could react, Takemaru swung his wooden sword in a horizontal arch striking Harry on his mid-section, sending him skidding sideways over ten feet. Harry regained his balance and landed on one knee clutching his side.

"Nice recovery." Then Takemaru vanished in a blurring motion reappearing behind Harry. Then he brought his sword down in a vertical arch. Harry rose to his feet and parried the swing with an upwards diagonal motion. "Your reflexes are improving. I believe that's good enough for now. I would have you continue longer but it appears Sirius is here."

At the mention of his godfather who was more like an uncle to him, Harry looked around and saw a man in his thirties with shaggy black hair, and a goatee on his chin. He was wearing faded blue jeans, a black shirt, and a black jacket in place of his gray enforcer robes.

"Uncle Sirius." Harry called out enthusiastically and rushed over to the man.

Sirius gave his godson a quick hug. "It's good to see you pup. Oh and aren't you forgetting something?"

Harry had a sheepish look on his face as he walked over to a lifeless version of himself on the ground. The other 'harry' was wearing simple school boy clothes. Harry stood over the lifeless version and 'sank' into it. The formerly lifeless version stood up and went back over to Sirius. "Guess leaving my body lying around would be bad huh?"

"I have a few errands that need running. I'll send someone to continue your training on your first weekend at Hogwarts." Takemaru said before disappearing into a garganta.

Sirius smirked. "You know, now that I'm no longer a wanted criminal in Britain I could take you to King's Cross Station myself. Since Takemaru gave me a certain portkey pen, I could have us there in an instant. I say we spend the remaining time here with the Kurosaki's."

Harry grinned in return. "That's a great Idea."

Sirius led Harry out of the Shoten smiling as he told various humiliating stories about people at Hogwarts.

* * *

"HHHHarry, Here I come." Isshin yelled while launching a flying kick as soon as the door was open.

"AACk." Sirius gasped out as a sandal'ed foot connected to his face and sent him sprawling into the street. As soon as Sirius stood up he marched into the house and drew his wand. "ISSHIN, I'll KILL YOU."

Harry merely sighed and went into the kitchen where he knew Yuzu would be. "Yuzu-chan I'm home."

The girl in question was huffing while trying to reach the sink to wash dishes. "Harry ni-chan. You mind helping me." She said with a cute yet annoyed look on her face.

Harry chuckled. "Sure." Then walked over to the kitchen table and pulled a chair over to the sink. "You could have done this yourself."

Yuzu narrowed her eyes. "I know. I just wanted you to help me. Ichigo always runs of with Tatsuki, and Karin-chan likes to play soccer, I'm all alone."

Harry smiled. "Don't worry Yuzu-chan, you still have me."

"Do you two have room for one more?" Masaki asked smiling at her daughter and adopted son.

"Mother." Yuzu yelled out before running over to her mother.

Harry's eyebrow started twitching. _"I comfort my sister by saying something cool and reassuring, and this happens. Where's the love?"_

Masaki saw Harry's reaction and smiled. "I'm sorry to ruin a cool speech. You should know by now that cool speeches are pointless under the same roof as Isshin."

"MASAKI-CHAN, HOW COULD YOU?" Isshin yelled out with an exaggerated look of sadness as he fell on the kitchen floor. "I was going to give you a surprise hug, but I tripped over in sadness."

Masaki giggled at Isshin's antics. "You really do have an awful sense of humor."

Sensing the change in emotional atmosphere, Harry sweatdropped and immediately led Yuzu out of the room. _"Better get out of here before I drown in sap."_

* * *

Sirius was in the living room, currently in his shaggy dog form keeping a soccer ball away from Karin with his paws_. _

"You can't keep it away forever uncle Sirius." Karin stated while aiming a sliding kick at the ball, knocking it out of Sirius's paws and into a flower pot, which shattered into pieces.

Sirius lowered his furry ears while sweatdropping, then he quickly transformed back into his human form and aimed his wand at the remains of the flower pot. "Repairo." The flower pot reassembled as though it were never broken.

Harry entered the room with Yuzu in tow and took one look at Sirius and Karin, who was cheering on about kicking a ball out from under a 'mangy mutt'. "You broke something again_._ I heard the noise."

Sirius smirked. "That's what 'repairo' is for. Anyway we don't have much time left. I say we go pick up Ichigo and leave for King's Cross Station."

"Alright." Harry agreed.

* * *

"Hiiyah." A small seven year old girl with messy purple hair cried out as she kicked a boy of equal age out of the ring. "Who's next." She said challenging the other gi wearing children in the room.

"I am, Tatsuki." A boy equal to her in height and age with bright orange hair responded to her challenge.

"Bring it on Ichigo, I'll send you crying back to mommy again." Tatsuki smirked as she took a readying stance.

Ichigo stepped in the ring and mirrored her stance.

"Don't lose this time ototou."

Ichigo looked over and saw Harry and Sirius standing at the edge of the ring. "I won't Aniki."

Tatsuki glared at Ichigo. "Enough admiring your cheering section, lets fight."

Ichigo turned his attention back to Tatsuki. "Fine, here I go." Ichigo charged straight at Tatsuki and leaped three feet into the air. Tatsuki caught Ichigo's downwards diagonal kick above the ankle and used his momentum to throw him over her shoulder. Ichigo tucked into a roll before hitting the ground and landed in a crouch, readying another attack.

"Hey pup do you think Ichigo will win this time?" Sirius asked as he winced at Tatsuki's effective response to Ichigo's attack.

Harry narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Maybe. Even though Tatsuki and Ichigo are beginners, they have real talent. Tatsuki has better reflexes and reaction time, Ichigo has more strength and the desire to keep going even when he's loosing."

"You know pup, I only asked you who was going to win. Anyway, Ichigo is on the move again." Sirius stated.

Ichigo charged again thrusting his right fist out. Tatsuki retaliated with a spinning kick which struck Ichigo's forearm and the lack of balance caused Ichigo to trip over his own feet and fall down on his face. Ichigo's eyes were beginning to water up when Harry came over to him and helped him up. "No need to cry ototou, you did really well."

Ichigo sniffed. "But I still lost."

Harry smiled. "But you are improving, last time you didn't even get back up when Tatsuki countered your move. Now go over to Tatsuki and thank her for a good match."

Ichigo pouted. "Do I have to?"

Harry flicked Ichigo in the forehead. "Yes you do. No brother of mine is going to be rude, besides it's good sportsmanship."

"Alright fine, you didn't have to flick me though." Ichigo rubbed his forehead as he walked over to Tatsuki, then he offered his hand to her. "Good match Tatsuki."

Tatsuki smiled and accepted the hand with her own. "Anytime STRAWBERRY."

Ichigo pulled his hand away as though it were on fire. "MY NAME MEANS GAURDIAN." Ichigo was about to charge at Tatsuki again when he felt a strong hand grasp the back of his gi.

Harry merely raised his eyebrow as he dragged his flailing brother out of the dojo. "You're making me miss my first day of school OTOTOU."

Sirius sighed as he left the dojo. _"With all of this excitement around it's like I wasn't even here." _

* * *

After dropping Ichigo back off at the Kurosaki's, Sirius quickly activated the portkey pen just before Isshin's sandal'd foot would've struck him in the face again.

"Well here we are." Sirius said as he took in the familiar sights of Kings Cross station. The walls were still made of the same time worn, golden brick. The buildings were still three stories high and there were a large number of people moving around. Sirius quickly led Harry over to the wall which was secretly the entrance to the barrier that divides platforms nine and ten. "Just walk through it, you won't get hurt."

Harry sighed as he started walking through the wall. "This country needs to get with the times."

Sirius walked through the barrier behind Harry into a more 'rustic' platform where all manner of people were wearing robes of varying quality.

"Now that you mention it pup, living in Japan with all of their advancements with magic and technology has spoiled us." Sirius smirked as he pointed up at a wooden sign that read 9' 3/4. " to prove my point, this place hasn't changed much since I went to Hogwarts."

(FLASH) A bright blue light exploded right infront of Sirius and Harry causing them to stagger and fall to their feet. The light faded away revealing a large brown trunk with a letter crudely taped to it. Harry rubbed his eyes and placed his glasses back on to read the letter.

Dear my unatentive student, and his equally forgetful godfather: 

In your haste to leave our training session you two left behind Harry's school supplies (Including his phoenix feather wand, you idiots). You two also forgot that the English magical community has a different dress code. You can thank me later for packing Harry's school clothing for you. If you want to avoid further embarrassment then be more attentive in the future.

Signed the genius Kido inventor: The great Takemaru-sama.

PS: If this parcel reached you than my experiment was a success. Thank you for being gracious test subjects. 

"I'm going to kill Takemaru-sensei." Harry seethed handing the letter to Sirius and ignoring the confused looks of the people crowding around him.

Sirius ripped the letter to pieces. "I suggest you look for the Hogwarts express now so you can get a compartment for yourself. I'm leaving now before a crowd starts to form." Sirus apparated with a louder than necessary 'pop' leaving Harry to quietly slink away from the curious onlookers.

* * *

"That could have been troublesome." Harry sighed as he sat down on his trunk, away from the crowd.

"Do you speak in English?" Asked a girl with messy brown hair. She had one of here eyebrows raised as though she were examining Harry under a microscope. She was already dressed in Hogwarts robes.

Harry facepalmed himself. _"Why am I speaking Japanese if I'm in England?" _"Yes I do speak English. Is my accent okay."

The messy haired girl nodded. "So you're used to speaking Japanese more, but I can tell what you are saying well enough. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

Harry sighed as though he were preparing himself for an eventual awkward situation. _"I hope Uncle Sirius was kidding about me being famous. Here goes." _"I'm Po.., I mean Harry Potter."

Hermione looked startled for a second then her look changed to one of intrigue. "I've read all about you, you know."

Harry groaned having read all of the books himself in order to prepare for the general attitude of the people he would be associating with in England. "I don't remember much of what happened that night, I was only one year old. So how about we don't talk about it?"

Hermione huffed indignantly for a second before acknowledging his words. "Well no need to get upset at me, although I probably could have been more tactful. How about we find a compartment?"

Harry smiled. "Sure, anything to get me away from the crowd coming our way."

Harry and Hermione quickly grabbed their belongings and dashed into the nearest unoccupied compartment of the Hogwart's Express.

"Well that was fun." Harry sighed as he sank back into his seat while staring at the British countryside through the window.

Hermione chuckled. "If that was fun I'd hate to see 'exciting'."

_"You have no idea how right you are." _Harry thought to himself as recalled his training sessions with Takemaru as well as the Hollow attack from when he was with Sirius. "We should be passing from Britain into Scotland by now so I'm going to get changed. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Where's a changing room when you need one." Harry said to himself out loud as he accidentally bumped into a boy with blonde hair and a snobbish sneer. "Sorry, I can't find a changing room."

The blonde boy narrowed his eyes at Harry before shrugging. "You should at least be more formal when addressing a Malfoy. You could also work on your English. If you see Harry Potter you could tell him I'm looking for him."

_"Should I tell him 'I'm' Harry Potter, or not. Nevermind, no sense making enemies over seas." _"I'm Harry Potter, actually. I've been living in Japan the last five years, so my English could use some work." Harry said extending his hand to the boy.

The 'Malfoy' quickly changed his demeanor faster than weather in mid-western United States and accepted the handshake. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I want to personally introduce you to people of 'proper' upbringing."

_" 'Proper upbringing huh', Uncle Sirius warned me about the whole 'blood purity' thing in magical England. This could be troublesome." _Harry put on a look of confusion. "I don't know what kind of 'upbringing' you're talking about, but I don't think I need help meeting people. Thank you for the offer though."

Draco looked torn between anger and confusion. "Very well Potter, I'm sure you will find me if you change your mind." Draco slinked away as though the introduction never happened.

_"That was weird. Was he expecting me to accept his offer or something? Well anyway I better get changed now that I found the dressing room."_

* * *

After Harry got dressed in his school robes he sat back down wit Hermione in their compartment and chatted back and forth with her about the differences in culture between Japan and England. It wasn't long before the Hogwarts express eventually came to a stop and everybody quickly exited the train.

"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE." A large man with a thick black beard, wearing an even larger moleskin jacket shouted. Harry, Hermione and the other first years quickly gathered around the Large man who led them over to a number of small boats that were paddling themselves in place. The other first years were marveling at them while the large man who's name was Hagrid, answered questions about Hogwarts as they sailed across the lake towards a large castle.

_"This would be interesting if I hadn't seen the enchanted German U-boat that uncle Sirius confiscated from that Arms Dealer. What's his name again?"_

"Harry isn't this amazing. I hear Hogwarts even has an enchanted ceiling. I read about it in Hogwarts A History."

Harry chuckled at Hermione's enthusiasm. _"I really have been spoiled living in Japan. No sense ruining the atmosphere." _"I want to know more about the giant squid."

After an uneventful boat ride ride, the smalls boats docked at an old pier where a woman in emerald robes with black hair waited for everyone to exit the boats. "My name is Professor Mcgonagall. Please form a line and follow me."

When the assembled group reached the stairs leading into the castle Mcgonagall turned around to address them. "When your name is called the Sorting Hat will rest upon your head and sort you into one of four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once you are sorted you will sit with your new house mates until the feast is over. Now we can get started."

As soon as Mcgonagall open the castle doors with a wave of her hand the new students entered the castle and were greeted by the sight of hundreds of other students of varying ages wearing symbols of badgers, lions, snakes, and ravens on their chests, lined up in four rows of tables inside a great hall. On the ceiling was a moving replica of the night sky which entranced all of the youths, save Harry.

_"How spoiled am I if even this doesn't do anything for me?"_ Harry was distracted from his musings when professor Mcgonagall approached the center of the hall and placed a pointy old hat on a stool.

The hat 'perked up' as though it were alive and began to sing. Harry having already know a song was coming pointedly ignored the hat. "ouch." Hermoine pinched Harry on the arm to direct his attention at the hat. Fortunately Harry looked back in time at the Hat to clap with the other students when it was done singing.

"We've got yo try on the hat, I'll kill Fred..." Whispered a boy with bright red hair. Harry missed the rest of his comment when he saw Mcgonagall gesture to the hat.

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on your head and the hat will sort you into your new house. 'Abbott, Hannah"

Harry watched uninterested as a girl with blonde pigtails sat on the stool. "Hufflepuff!" The hat called out shortly after. Harry continued ignoring what was going on around him to hermoine's ire.

"You could at least try to care where your classmates are going. What if we end up in different houses?" Hermoine stated with worry.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't see why it would matter. Unless there is a rule stating we can't associate with other houses, why should I care where anybody goes?"

"Diggory, Dudley."

Harry looked over at the hat waiting for who would approach it. _"Dudley is a common enough name in England. Besides his last name is different from my whale of a cousin. Would be interesting if it was him though." _

The boy was around Harry's height with blonde hair. Where Harry was lean, the boy was plump. "Hufflepuff." The hat called out and the boy ran off to sit next to a taller boy with noticeably handsome features. "That's my brother for you." The taller boy said to a group of his friends.

"Granger, Hermoine."

Harry watched intently as the Hat seemed to struggle with sorting her. "Gryffindor."

Harry looked on in boredom even as Malfoy was sorted. Malfoy even made it a point to look in Harry's directing smugly, which Harry responded with a Yawn.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry noticed how everybody in the room was on pins and needles as he approached the stool and placed the hat on his head. That's when he felt a foreign presence on the edges of his consciousness. _"Plenty of bravery, Cunning, intellect, work ethic, and many other desirable qualities_. _Where should I put you?"_

_"I don't care. Just please hurry it up? The way everybody is staring at me you'd think I was a museum exhibit."_

_"You genuinely don't care where you are sorted. With an attitude like that only one house would even think of taking you. Better be..." _"Hufflepuff."

Harry placed the hat back on the stool and observed how the entire hall seemed slackjawed until the Hufflepuff table exploded into cheers. Three of the professors were giving Harry contemplative looks. The first was the Headmaster Dumbledore who was also looked confused as though Harry didn't belong in Hufflepuff but somewhere else. The second was the greasy haired potions master Severus Snape who looked both confused and irritated. The last was a man wearing a turban on his head, he simply didn't know what to think. _"The way those three are looking at me definitely tells me this school is full of a lot more than cheer and learning. I better tread carefully." _Harry winced as a hot searing pain welled up behind his scar. He wiped his forehead as though removing nervous sweat and promptly sat down next to a slightly pompous boy with light blonde hair. "I'm Ernie Macmillan. I think it's great were going to be housemates."

Harry smiled and offered his hand to the boy. "I'm Harry Potter, obviously. I seem to be the only one here who doesn't know as much about me as everyone else seems to." Harry's comment caused everyone around him to laugh uproariously.

Eventually the sorting came to an end and Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to say but a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Harry ignore the headmaster's strange words as mounds of food of virtually every variety piled up in plates on ever table in the hall.

"Can you help us?" Chorused a group of translucent, wispy formed men and women.

Harry rubbed his temples. _"Figures the ghosts would immediately sense my reishi, even through my body. I better come up with something quick." _"I learned lot about spirits and exorcisms back home in Japan. You'd be surprised how often this comes up." Harry nervously addressed to the curious students.

* * *

**Author's note time:**

**1.) As you can see the canon elements are in place. The story will now roll along as I envisioned it.**

**2.) Harry will still have a lot of the canon Harry qualities. However there will also be noticeable differences due to his mixed upbringing. **

**3.) Even though Harry has been training he will not be stomping wizards left and right. Powerful magic users/creatures could still make short work of him. This is not a super Harry fic.**

**4.) Dudley will play a bigger role than he had in canon. How he interacts with the Hogwarts cast will be interesting.**


End file.
